The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice was doing much better now as she was helping out at a animal shelter and has some help by three toon dogs she had created. and with her eighteenth birthday coming up soon she should be happy because she will be spending it for the first time with family but a new adventure is heading her way that will test her and her toon dogs.[Credit goes to imaginarytoon1]
1. Chapter 1: Abella Causing Trouble

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Lady and the Tramp goes to Disney**

 **I couldn't wait to post this up and I'm still working on Chapter 2 right now and if I keep working on Chapter 2 I might be able to post it in a few hours or later tonight.**

 **but until then enjoy this first chapter :)**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

so many things happen last year, some feelings of deja vu like something that made me feel that it happen before to which in a way it kinda did.

but lucky I stop myself from making myself look like a fool in front of Smarty and Wheezy.

I really did learn from it.

sure everything else happen as it should but I did sadly did end up kissing Smarty after coming back from the beach.

I had only meant to give him a little kiss on the cheek as to way to just bug him but I had end up kissing him on the lips instead.

guess it's true what they say, you can't change the past.

well at least he has no clue that I like him so that is a good thing for me.

I really don't need to relive what I went through with Smarty in that future vision, sure everything else from it came true all but how I been acting to Wheezy adn Smarty.

but I really am over my crush on Wheezy and I'm glad for that because it would only be too weird and awkward for all of us

and I really don't think anyone wants that and I sure as chocolate chip cookies don't want that either.

I'm heading to the animal shelter to help out and try to make a animal happy and see that they find a good home.

I went outside and then let out a whistle between my fingers and then my three toon dogs I created and brought to life five months ago and going to be six months old soon

and that is where they will stop aging.

I made them puppies and made it perfectly clear in my drawing of them that I wanted them to grow up like any normal dog, but stop aging once they reach young adulthood

so from six to seven months should do it.

I forget how old that is in human years though...

the first to come were the twins who I brought to life first and both were on the same paper...

Delphina was the older sister since she came to life five seconds first before her sister, she had on a pink collar with a heart shape license.

her twin sister Stella had on a light blue collar with a diamond shape license.

"hey where's Abella?"I ask Delphina who rolls her eyes at me before she answers "heck if I know, the girl don't come all the time when she's called it's no wonder ya don't just take her to the pound at where the Lady lives."she said

and I couldn't help but glare at her for thinking such a thing "I would never send any toon dog to that place after learning they use dip to get rid of old toon dogs that are most likely to never find a home, that isn't right even for dogs who aren't toons at least  
at the animal shelter I'm helping out at doesn't do such a inhumane thing, I would understand if it had to do with the dog having some sort of rabies that couldn't be cured but seriously that is just wrong to do such a thing to a animal just because it hasn't found  
it's true person yet."I said as I then told the two female toon dobermans to keep a eye out for the long haired chihuahua that we all knew as Abella

and after that said and done I headed over to the animal shelter and I told the two to meet me there once they find Abella first and bring her along.

Abella really needs to listen some times, but she does what she pleases and that is kinda good I guess but at times there will be days when she will have to listen to me.

maybe today will be different.

[Abella's Pov]

I was running as fast as I could with my four legs as I ran from Reggie the big guy was so mad when I pulled that prank on him by taking his can away from him and hiding it.

didn't really make me his favorite person (well chihuahua...) after I did that.

I was running from the place where he lived and heading right back to Toontown.

I know what my creator and owner Bernice would scold me for doing something so dangerous but hey some times ya got to live a little you know?

and plus it's so much fun to play pranks on other toons.

I loved doing that since the first few days I was alive as a pup and it doesn't really help that my older 'sisters' Delphina and Stella scold me as well and tell me to listen to Bernice when she tells me no or not to do something that I shouldn't

that would most likely get me hurt or worse end up at the pound where Lady and Tramp live at, didn't see what was so bad about that pound and I'm sure all that they use dip is just some rumor that someone spread around to scare other dogs

just so they would hurry up and find a nice family to take them in.

I got away from Reggie and I fix my pink neck scarf that I wear around my neck because it had become a little loose when I was running for my life.

after fixing my scarf I was about to walk away from the alleyway I was in when...

"there you are, you really need to stop running off like that...wait a minute don't tell me you were pulling another prank again, please tell me it wasn't Reggie."Delphina said as I see both her and Stella right in front of me.

Delphina was giving me a stern yet annoyed look while Stella gave me a worried one.

"so what if I did, you two heard me talking that I was going to pull a prank on him at some point and well today was that day."I said with a smirk as I couldn't help but feel proud at what I got away with.

"Abella that guy is really dangerous, he wont go easy on you just because your a girl...he could of really hurt you or worse."Stella said and I roll my eyes and walk past the two.

"as if he could catch me or keep up with me enough to try anything worse, now lets go meet up with Bernice, that's why you two came all the way out here to get me for right?"I said

and then I hear Delphina tell Stella that one of these days I'm going to get into deep trouble that I wont be able to to get out of and they wont be there to bail me out and they would most likely get there too late.

they didn't need to worry about me I can take care of myself they don't have to keep treating me like I'm still a puppy.

that reminds me Bernice's eighteenth birthday will be coming next month, should be interesting if I could sneak a piece of cake.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Best Forgot

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was giving one of the dogs a bath when I hear something nearby the doggy door and watch as Delphina and Stella come in and I was going to ask them if they found Abella but my question was answer for me

when I see her come in last through the doggy door.

"so where was she this time?"I ask and as Delphina told me where she was and what she was doing and I look at Abella with my eyes going wide.

"Abella seriously...*sigh* I will talk to you about how stupid that is later, right now go get the bag of dog food that is in the kitchen and bring it out for everyone while I finish up with Old Faithfully's bath."I said

after I watch them go to the kitchen to get the bag of dog food (that I of course will give out myself.) I finish up giving Faithfully his bath and he goes back to join his friends.

after Delphina, Stella and Abella brought in the bag of dog food I open it and started to place it on all the doggy bowls and I called for the dogs big and small to come and get it.

just then after I had called them, all the strays run in the room where I am at right now and started to dig in right into their bowls.

"Big Freddy stop trying to steal food from Little Freddy, that isn't nice."I said as I seen that the pitbull (who I named Big Freddy.) was taking food from another dog's bowl that was a small bull dog who was called Little Freddy.

after that was done I headed into the next room to where the cats stay at and no we don't keep the cats and dogs in the same room, they both have their own space, I just have to open the door to the other side of the shelter they are in

and make sure the cats don't get out and try to go into the dogs side or vice versa.

we do keep the puppies and kittens in the same room though, they aren't old enough to understand why their cat and dog mothers and fathers hate each other so much, sure they are a few of them that are okay with each other and even some who

try to stop the others from hurting or messing with each other but there will always be some cats and dogs who don't get along.

after I had finish feeding the older cats I left that room and headed to the room where we keep the puppies and kittens and as soon as I enter the room I see a puppy and kitty playing together to which is the most sweetest thing anyone would ever see.

after I gave the puppies and kittens their bottle of formula I started to feel a little tired and lucky there was a couch in the room so I decided to take a small nap.

I rest my head on one of the couch's pillows and I close my eyes and feel myself fall a sleep.

[Enchantress's Pov]

I appear before the sleeping girl and I step closer to her while she sleeps soundly on the couch.

I would need to take all the old memories she had of the old timeline and place them in magical storage, it is best that she forgets for now until I can talk Yen Sid into returning the timeline as it once was before.

and let her and her siblings see and fight back the monster that Bernice had made through her pain, sorrow, heartache and fear.

it is the only way she can be truly free.

he can't hide the truth from them forever and hope that everything will be fine if they are kept as far from the truth on what they can create with the powers they hold if they let the pain, sorrow, heartache and fear over power them.

it will create a monster and so far Bernice is the first one to make one.

the poor dear has been through so much and I believe she and her siblings need to know that dark side of the truth even if it might scare them, they need to be ready for if it happens again.

I place my hand over her head and my hand glows magical energy and mist bubbles come out of her head that had images of her painful past of the foster family that cause her not to trust, it is best that she has 'amnesia' of that whole ordeal.

I then take the memories of her first time falling in love with Smarty, it is best that they start a new...the feelings of love is still there that I can't truly remove, for true love can not be removed.

after I had removed what was needed I place the memories into a magical storage bottle and it will stay in the bottle until I can get it to the magical storage at my home.

I look upon the sleeping girl "sweet dreams Bernice, you will thank me one day for doing this for you."I said and then I had to stop over at Smarty and take away his memories of his and Bernice's first kiss and take away his Patrol's memories of seeing it and hearing of it.

it's best for the two to start a new and see if the love they hold for each other is true.

and with that I leave the sleeping girl be in a flash of light.

[Bernice's Pov]

I woke up by a sound of thunder that had startled me awake from my nap on the couch.

I look outside the window and see it is raining as I see it is coming down hard.

"guess the cats and dogs wont be going outside today...better call home and tell them I will be a little late coming back, good thing it's Saturday."I said as I head over to the phone and started to call home to tell them I will have to stay the night.

I knew that Dad wouldn't be able to pick me up because he was out of town visiting a old friend of his.

and I know that 'Mom' ain't going to pick me up, and plus it best for me to wait until this bad of rain and thunder stops until I can be sure it be okay to leave and head home.

the answer machine was on so I left a message.

"hey it's me, I can't make it home right now from the animal shelter until the rain stops...it looks pretty bad out there so I'm going to stay inside and when it lets up I'm going to see if I can catch a ride back, see you soon."I said and then after that I hang up the phone.

I hear a whimper sound and look down and see that one of the puppies were scared by the thunder sound outside and I bent down and gently pick up the puppy and tried to gently calm him down.

"it's okay, your okay...that mean old thunder is outside so you are safe and sound don't worry I got ya."I said and then the thunder outside got even more louder to which kinda scared me and I gently hug the puppy.

"lets hope it stops soon."I said as I went to place the puppy with his brothers and sisters before I needed to head out the room and tell Delphina, Stella and Abella that we would need to stay a little longer.

that might not make Abella too happy.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

* * *

[No Pov]

while Bernice was waiting out the thunder and rain outside the animal shelter...

she started to feel a little dizzy as she would look at her hand and see it was becoming see through, as if she is becoming erased from existence.

and she holds her sides as if they were in pain and tries breathing in and out and trying to calm herself down and keep telling herself that it was all in her head.

it was like someone was trying to rewrite her history and to which was very much true.

for you see she wasn't the first to be erased from existence, the first one being Bridget that happen a few days ago...

and it was lucky Tali wasn't erased from existence...so in other words the little girl still existence.

as soon as the pain started when it came, it stops and she sees that her hand and arm as well was no longer see through and was back to being solid

but she shook in confusion and fear as what could be going on and what is happening to her, it started happening about a year ago...

and it's been happening every once in a while every week...she didn't know if she should tell Beatrice and Tommy about it and she was scared to even talk about it.

"come on get a grip Bernice, there is nothing wrong with you...your just seeing things, you need to keep your sugar levels up, that's got to be it yeah I should get some of those sugar cookies  
I brought with me."she said as she goes to where she left her bag and get out the sugar cookies and the bottle of water she brought with her.

as she got out the sugar cookies and started to eat them and drink some of the bottle water, she started to get a painful headache and hears screaming in her head and see faces of those who have been

erased from existence that were once her friends...and some how those she didn't meet or heard of but when she sees the face of them their names pop into her head...

like the name Bethany Rosewood, who was erased from existence a few days later after she had went with Benny to the toon world.

she was happy however that the ones that didn't get erased but still existence were Elysia, Catrina, Tasha, Felicia...

but Merida was erased from existence...and she couldn't help but cry as she sees images of Cadenza, Brisa and Berni no more than little girls being seemingly erased from existence.

when the painful headache stops she lets herself breathe in some much needed air as she was holding her breath when the whole thing happen.

those images weren't the only thing she saw, but she saw images of a girl who she some how knew was called Blanche and her playing as little girls...and being at the orphanage and Blanche protecting her from her old foster mother who use to mistreat her.

she then sees something she never thought was possible...a full on vision that is appearing outside of her mind and appearing as if a ghost of two little girls in a room that was like see through on over the real room she was in right now.

it was all like a light blue color with sparkles.

"Blanche do you think anyone will ever adopt us? I mean...I worry that we might not be together and they will separate us."Little Bernice says in a timid way.

for some reason the scene seem very familiar to Bernice and she watches as the other girl who look just like her but with different color eyes...place a arm around the younger her and give her a playful punch to her arm and making her flinch a little.

"no worries Bernie, we are always going to be together through thick and thin no matter what even if we do grow apart one day we will be sisters and family no matter what so don't you forget it okay?"Little Blanche said and making her sister feel a little better.

but as the image changes to a year later and the two girls were fighting and yelling at each other, it would seem that Bernice accidentally broke her sister's china doll when she was playing with it.

"you did that on purpose! you knew how much I loved that doll and you broke it! you always break my toys! and they don't even make that china doll anymore!"Blanche yells at her as she then pushes the other girl and causing her to fall on the ground where

the broken piece of doll was still on the floor and she got cut on her hand and seeing what she had done out of anger Blanche went from having a look of anger to regret "Bernice, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...I just was so mad I didn't think...please say something!"she said

and then Little Bernice had tears and hurt look on her face that was just as mad even more so than her sister "I wish you weren't my sister and that you never existence and were replace by someone different! like someone with the name Bridget!"Little Bernice yells

and takes off running crying still...Bernice sees other things that might of happen some days later after the sisters fight...the little her had made up a imaginary sister who she called Bridget and she would ignore Blanche every time she tried to apologize.

it was then she sees the younger her meet what seem to be Judge Doom.

"you know I can make it so that she never existed, you just have to do me a little favor in the new timeline...to which you will meet your and...soon to be former sister Blanche's brother and sister...you will by your eighteenth birthday will give me  
what is called a moonstone."he says to her younger self who look at him confused "but why do you want a moonstone?"she asks.

"it is for me to know and you to never find out, now do we have a deal?"Doom said and then the next thing Bernice knew, the younger her and Doom shake hands and then the image faded away.

she couldn't help but feel guilty at what she did...if she had never broke the china doll she would of never have...wait a moment, how did Doom find out about her and know where to find her?

it made no sense unless he went back in time and saw what happen between her and...Blanche and he wanted to use that whole fight to his advantage by making a deal with her and in return she has to give him a moonstone by her eighteenth birthday.

she falls to her knees and starts to cry "I'm so sorry Blanche...I thought he was joking."she said as she was starting to remember her past with her no longer existing sister.

Doom must of went back in time when they were babies and used some kinda spell on Blanche, she needed to find some way to make things right.

and that is to get Blanche back before her birthday...sure it might change things a little once she is back but it was better than living with the guilt of knowing what she did.

she would have to go out and head home first and try to call the Toon Patrol and have them get Yen Sid and ask him to come over so she may speak to him.

but just as she ran to the front door to the animal shelter, outside a lightning strikes the door knob outside and causes the knob inside to shock her violently until she lets go just in time and is send flying across the room

and hits the back of her head against the wall hard enough to knock her out but not before she hears Abella scream out in worry and fear "Bernice No!"

and she then opens her eyes long enough to see Abella run over to her as soon as there was a bright flash of light that soon as Abella was close enough both she and Bernice were gone in other words they both had vanish...

and they will take a trip to a place where they would meet new friends and new foes.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **I should explain something...  
you see when Enchantress tried to help Bernice and tried to remove some of her memories but not all of them.  
she accidentally unlocked past memories of a old timeline that was before Bernice even went through the toontown tunnel  
and so she is just remembering a little of that old timeline now thanks to Enchantress.  
okay happy I could clear that up.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up as a Doberman

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Rosella's Pov]

I was looking outside my window as I had ask to have a meeting with Snaz, Moxie and Sniffy...

"so what did you want to talk to us about Mom?"Snaz asks me as I couldn't but feel sad as it might be the last time he will call me that for a while.

I turn around to face them "you three need to leave to another world soon, you may not know this but the timeline is slowly being rewritten...  
it was once done before by one silly wish a sister made because she was angry at her sister for blaming her for doing something that she didn't mean to and was way beyond her control.  
but the wish is slowly becoming undone and I fear you three might be either altered and or worse...erased."I said as I look at Snaz with tears forming in my eyes.

I really couldn't bear the thought of losing him and who is to say I wont forget this time...

but Yen Sid told me there was a way for them to be protected from being erased or altered in any way, and that was to send them away to a place where time doesn't matter.

if only that mattered when I was still young myself, I was no more then eighteen when I fell in love with a toon but we couldn't be together sadly.

he broke my heart one day, it was few years later after I had first met him and I know who he was and what he would become I just had hope in my heart that me being with him would change that.

I did honestly truly loved that toon man...he was everything I wanted but couldn't have and yet...I knew that one day he would be lost to me forever due to his fate.

I started to explain to them they needed to go to a place called twilight town and then they must go to Yen Sid's Tower to which was some where in twilight town.

I told them they would be safe once they entered the town and they were to stay with Yen Sid until the timeline is done being changed and when Yen Sid says so they are to return.

Snaz even ask me how I know this and I simply told him that my heart tells me so and I listen to it with my full trust.

I told Snaz to watch out for Moxie and Sniffy for they and himself are very important to Bernice.

I knew in some point I would have to send Abella, Delphina and Stella to twilight town as well...

I place my hand on the glass of the window and thought of the day I met and fell in love with my dear sweet Baron Von Rotten.

the man I had fell in love with was no more I fell out of love with him the day he became a monster that I was so afraid and yet tried to fool myself into thinking  
he wouldn't become that Judge Doom.

and I know that part of the timeline can never be changed or even altered for it is the way it has to be and sure I will miss the things that once were when we had been together.

but I could never love him now or what he has become not ever and besides that I made a promise that day I would do everything in my power to keep those I love and care about safe from him and what he had become.

I made that very vow in front of Yen Sid and telling him I would protect those I loved from what Baron had become and that means keeping a big secret that I know more than I let on so be it.

I had known all along that day and what happen to them but I never knew until today why other was wish away but thanks to The Mirror of True Memories that is kept in Yen Sid's Tower.

the Mirror that is called The Dream Heart Mirror that lets one who is sleeping to see what is going on in the outside world only has one place.

and that is with Bernice, even if the timeline is rewritten once last time or even another time it would stay in the same place and that is in the heart of her dream world.

it stays in one place and that is in the dream world and would appear in a place where it needs to be by the one who holds it close to their heart that is close to their dreams.

Yen Sid even told me once that it can even tell whats in a person's heart...either they be human or toon, the mirror can tell them whats inside and what they are even trying to deny themselves into thinking they don't need something  
or someone.

I know this too well...when the mirror was once a part of me and before it past to Bernice, it showed me what I didn't want to see and hope to never see again but I knew in my heart I couldn't keep denying what was to be in my future.

that I would lose my first love and start to hate him for what he is now and that is Doom.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I came to I saw I was in what look to be a toon version of New York City.

but what freak me out was when I look at myself in the reflection of myself in a glass window of a store

I see that I was now a toon and what look to be a young doberman.

I was even wearing the purple scarf I was wearing before when I woke up.

I had put it on before I left to go to the animal shelter.

I kinda freak out at first but then I remembered what happen and the fact I could of died from what happen between myself and the door knob when the lightning hit.

and I also remembered seeing and hearing Abella before I past out.

but the question is where is Abella and where am I exactly?

just as I was about to take a few steps forward I hear sounds that I knew all too well.

the sound of a cat's purring.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **I decided to write the next chapter and post it up, I know what was said to me still bothered me and because of it I had place something different then I really wanted to put in The Lost Birchwood and even started to think little of myself and even doubt myself because of it and well that and I guess because I didn't feel inspired enough but that didn't stop me from writing for a few days no in fact it was something else and it kinda put me down and I guess it still kinda does but I'm going to try to not let the words that caused me to doubt myself even more to get to me if I can.  
**

 **and even if it does get to me again I will just try to make myself feel better.**

 **so anyway I hope you like this chapter and sorry it isn't very long but I think it is pretty okay it turn out so yeah anyway don't know how many chapters I will make of this but I don't think I will make it as long as The Lost Birchwood (The First One of the series. )**

 **so yeah see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bernice Makes a New Friend

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

when I had followed the sound of purring I found a box of kittens.  
and I suddenly heard foot steps and I look to my right and see people walking over and then I look to my left and see a few kids coming over to the box of kittens as well.

I decided to hide and watch so I went hide behind a corner and I watch as the kids some boys and girls pick out a kitten, save for the orange tabby kitten who seem to really wanted to be adopted by a family.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and I knew how it felt to want a family so badly but because of what happen to me when I was younger that was because of my foster mother

I always felt I couldn't trust the next foster family I was place in the care of because I was afraid they would treat me the same way...

I all of a sudden started to think of Blanche and I started to get another painful headache and I started to forget Beatrice and Tommy...I was forgetting what they look like.  
sure Beatrice and I look a like save for the different color eyes, but really I was starting to forget what color her eyes were.

I couldn't help but feel myself whimper a little and I feel as though my memories I made and me going to the tunnel that leads to toontown never happen.  
and I had went with someone into the tunnel but I can't remember who I can only think that is was some kinda pet of mine but I couldn't seem to remember if it was a boy or girl or what kind of

animal it was and I couldn't help but find myself whimpering once more.

what is happening to me?! why am I forgetting my family and friends...oh man now I'm forgetting the names of my friends!

and where is Abella? and why is it I can only remember her, Delphina, Stella, Moxie and Sniffy...but them as only drawings but not alive.

I could feel myself fall asleep as I couldn't take it anymore so the only thing that I could do to make the awful feeling go away was to let myself give in to sleep  
and hope that it will stop whatever it is that is happening to me.  
_

[Snaz's Pov]

I had decided to stay and with out my mother knowing I did and I was going to see for myself what changes it will be happening so yeah I told Moxie and Sniffy to go on ahead with out me.

the first I notice the timeline being changed is old memories that were erased before started to return.

I remember that Bernice wasn't alone that day when she was brought into the orphanage.

she was with a baby called Blanche and the note that was left with them had some very surprising info about them.

and I think I understand now why mom was so worried about me, she was afraid in the new timeline she would forget that she had made me and was scared that she wouldn't be able to see toons

anymore and would forget she ever did in the new timeline.

there was only one way to find out and that was to head back home to the orphanage and tell her I'm back and if she doesn't answers or acts like she doesn't see me then I will know for sure that

in this timeline she was most likely made to forget me some how.  
I hope that Bernice is doing okay in that other world where she is needed and from what mom told me before I left she would soon forget her old life in the old timeline and what happens in the new timeline

will be place in her memories and it would of happen before in her past and well yeah it is kinda confusing me right now but I think anyone who gets it more than me could understand it better.  
when I got through the front doors to the orphanage I was greeted by Blanche (well she didn't notice me yet and she was looking else where and was talking on the phone.)

"I don't care! you need to find her right now! she's been missing for a weeks."she said and I didn't know if she knew she could see toons yet or not so I decided to sneak past her and head over to where mom is.  
but I did hear her yell "I told you about ten times already, she took a walk with her pet dog and so far when I heard scratches at the door I went to open it but I found was the dog and it came in but it wasn't with my sister and she was gone! you need to get off your butts and go find her!"I hear Blanche yell out at whoever was on the other end of the phone call.  
when I got to where my mom's room is she was siting down on her bed and holding her face while resting her elbows on her knees and when she heard me open the door and shut it she look up and saw me

and her eyes started to water and she ran over to me and hug me.  
she told me she was so happy she didn't forget me and the fact she is very glad she can still see me and other toons and I couldn't help but feel glad as well.  
"I saw Blanche when I came in."I said and she lets go of me and gives me a surprise look before asking with a serious look on her face "did she see you?"she asks me and I shook my head no.  
"no, I didn't let her see me I had to sneak past her because I didn't feel she was ready to see me and plus she was on the phone most likely trying to get help finding Bernice."I said  
and she nods her head in understanding "I see and well I should ground you for not going with the others but in the same time I'm happy you didn't go, the changes to this timeline are almost complete  
and when Bernice returns we will be ready and even though pretty soon you and I will forget at least we wont forget each other but I'm afraid once Moxie and Sniffy get back they may have different memories  
and different years and different ways they were brought to life and soon the memories they had before when they left can only stay the same if they stay where they are right now."she said  
and then adds "that's what Yen Sid told me, I didn't know this until after you left and he came to me and told me this bit of news to which I hate the fact I didn't know until it was too late."  
well he could of told her that sooner "hey does it affect him? Yen Sid I mean."I ask her as I started to sit down on the floor with her and she shakes her head no.  
"no, even when he leaves his tower he will still remember, but he told me something chilling that he has trap inside a mirror that will still exist even after the timeline is changed.  
and it came from Bernice herself."she tells me and started to explain to me on what Yen Sid told her and even showed her in a small mirror (a magic mirror of course.) on what it look like  
and I couldn't help but feel chills run up and down my spine as she told me what it look like and how dangerous it was and I couldn't help but be surprise it came from Bernice.  
I could only hope that thing doesn't ever get free because from what mom told me, we all would be in big trouble if that happens.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I woke up my head was feeling a little better and so I decided to take a look to see the box of kittens and to my surprise only one kitten was left  
and that was the orange tabby kitten.

I look closer and see that he was asleep and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him for not getting a home like his brothers and sisters, it didn't seem fair that no one would pick him.  
I also notice that it was getting dark and it was starting to rain "hey kid I think you should get out of that box, it could become dangerous if the rain starts to pour in it and who knows what can happen."I said  
but even when I said that it didn't seem to wake him up.

thought that would wake him up but I guess just telling him while he is asleep that his life might be in danger if he stays in the box while it is raining doesn't count as helping so I guess I should stay here until

he wakes up and have him follow me to some where he will be most likely safe, I just hope that the rain doesn't pour too hard that it will cause the box to float away.

it was a hour later when it was raining when he was all most down one of those sewer drains and lucky for him I ran over to him and grab his paws just in time with my own (former hands) paws.

I pulled him up and place him back on the sidewalk.

"that was close."I said and he seem scared of me at first even after I just saved him from going down that sewer drain.

"look you don't have to be scared of me, I'm not one of those jerks that chase cats or try to eat them if that's what ya all are thinking."I said in amusement as he seem to calm down.

"that's good to know."the Kitten said and then I stand up on my right now four legs "come on lets get out of this rain and find some where dry to sleep."I said  
and then he followed me, I didn't bother going to the alley because something told me it be stupid to go through there as well as dangerous for my new tabby friend.  
we found a new box that was much bigger than the box he and his siblings had occupied before.

"we'll stay here, this box is bigger than your old box so it shouldn't be able to wash away as easily."I said as he walks into the box and starts to curl into himself and getting ready to go to sleep.

"are you going to go to sleep too?"he asks me and I shake my head no "nah, I'm going to keep watch in case any unfriendly dogs come by...and if they even try to come any where near you, I will bite them."I said

and I watch him smile as he lets himself close his eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep and I couldn't help but feel myself smile a little as I watch him sleep and I guess

I'm being a little protective of him and we only just met.  
and to be fully honest, I was being serious when I said I was going to bite unfriendly dogs (even though they are toon dogs and right now so am I but I wouldn't do that if it was a real dog and not a toon dog.)

oh that reminds me I didn't tell the Kitten my name and I don't think he has a name right now and I guess I could call him by some type of nickname until he finds a good home and someone who will give him lots of love and attention.

lucky for the both of us I had my nap and I am wide awake so I can keep watch with out falling asleep.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **I don't know when anybody will read this next chapter or even comment right away and I think after I'm done with this I will work on more chapters of The Lost Birchwood: Take Two.**

 **and I wish I had did things differently with The Lost Birchwood, the first story I mean.**

 **and if I hadn't let one person's words made me feel like well ya know, maybe I wouldn't of changed what the chapter was suppose to be to something I didn't really plan to make it but it is too late to change it now even after the other chapters that came next.**

 **so yeah anyway that is all I'm going to say for right now and keep a eye out for the next chapter of this story but it might take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Dodger

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I had to decided to give the little guy the nickname 'Little Bro' until he gets a name of his own to which he fully agreed with.

right now we are trying to find someone to adopt him but so far no luck, I did have to stop for a moment for him to catch up to me however

because he seem to like the hip hop music that a guy passing by was playing and listening (and dancing to.) to which Little Bro started to get into the groove

but stop as soon as the guy left, it was kinda cute how he seem to like trying to dance to it.

"come on Little Bro we best get started looking for someone to take you in."I said

"oh yeah! hey do you think anyone who takes me would want to take you too?"he said and I don't think telling him right now that I'm really human and some how turn into a teenage doberman would be the best thing to do right now given that how I'm not sure humans that aren't toons ever come to this side of the toon world.

and from the look of this place I say no toon from toontown comes here very often either.

so far I only seen toon humans and toon animals (that aren't antropomorphic humanoid.)

wait don't I know Antro-Toons? let me think...nothing comes to mind to be honest but I'm sure it's nothing, and maybe this is all a dream but how long I will have this dream I can't be for certain.

"yeah I don't think I want to be someone's pet, but I would be happy knowing you are happy and safe in a nice and lovingly warm home cause that is all that matters right now, so lets keep looking for someone to take you in

but first I think we should get something to eat."I said

"okay Bernie."he said I smile at him and use my right paw to ruffle the top of his head and messing up the top of his hair of fur and after I did that I watch him use his own paws to fix it back to the way it was before I mess it up.

just then I see some man selling hot dogs and he didn't look like he was from here because he had four fingers on each of his hands and so far when I saw some people pass by they all had five fingers.

"come and get your hot dogs! come on people give me a break here and buy some hot dogs here!"I hear him yell and then I heard him say to himself but mostly me and Little Bro could still hear him

"why I moved from toontown to here I will never know, toons use to come from miles around to buy my hot dogs and business becomes slow each passing day, maybe if things don't pick up soon I should just move back there."he said

"do you think he will let us have some of those hot dogs?"Little Bro asks me and I started to look at the toon man before me and something told me he wouldn't let me nor him get a hot dog no matter how hungry we are.

"better not Little Bro."I said as I started to turn around "but why not? I'm hungry!"he whined like some little brother who wasn't getting his way because he was told he couldn't have what he wanted to which is exactly what is happening right now  
but it is for his own good, that guy looks like he could hurt the both of us if we even try to take anything from his cart.

"we will try to get food another way, maybe we can beg for it from someone that isn't that guy...now come on Little Bro, lets go try some place else to get something to eat and then after that we are going to find that home for ya."I said

and as I was walking away from where the man and the cart are "okay I think we are good enough away from him, so we can try to-"I said but as I turn around to expect Little Bro to have followed me but he didn't to which means only one thing.

and then I hear a loud barking sound and I run as fast I can to try to help him if the other dog tries to attack him.

just as I got there I see the dog who had been barking and he had what appear to be sausages around his neck and I watch as Little Bro started to run where he went to, which was a construction site?!

oh no! that is no place for him! not only that it is dangerous for him as well! he could get really hurt or even worst  
"Little Bro! stop! that isn't a good place for you to be in!"I yell as I run into the construction site where he and the dog went into.

_  
[Yen Sid's Pov]

I had found a spell that will allow Bernice's toons that she had created to keep existing and keep some of their memories

but sadly they would still have a different history on how and when Bernice is to create them...to which might confuse them on to which memory is truly their own.  
perhaps this spell will not work...but what will?

of course! why didn't I think of it before the Bernice of now when she is seventeen might not be able to help.

but the younger version of herself might, I just need to show her the still drawings of the toons her older self made and give her some paper and let her try and draw them.

I would then magically merge the drawings of each of them together and it will keep them safe

I would have to act fast because time was of the essence right now and there was so little time before Bernice's losing all of her memories of the timeline that was.

I will however have to erase the younger Bernice's memory of me coming to her and asking her to draw the toons that come from the future.

but after that they are safe and still here maybe then they can see her once again but for now they will have to all stay in my tower in the mean time

but I will need to get Abella at some point, she is the last one of Bernice's creations that need to come to the tower.

I do believe that Arcade Town and Toontropolis will still be made once again, I had look into the future of the new timeline and saw for myself

that the two worlds would still be created by Bernice but through her dreams...to which would then appear in the toon world.

Toontropolis would appear across a river near toontown and the only way to get to there would be on the bridge to which was a toon version of the brooklyn bridge.

so it is really safe to say that those two towns are indeed safe in the future, but sadly no one will be living in them in that future until some toons finds out about them to which may be a while.

now on to business and when the time is right I will give Bernice's memories back of me asking her to draw them but not tell her the reasons why until I feel that she is ready.

and if I can't get to Abella on time I may have to send the drawing of her to where she is presently and have a spell on it that will have the drawing of her merge with her.

[Bernice's Pov]

it was a two hours later when I finally caught up to him, he all most got hurt a few times following that dog.

I finally catch up to him and right now we both were standing on top of a roof of a barge (or what can be called a roof.)

"finally caught up to ya, come on Little Bro we got to get out of here forget that dog and those sausages...it wont do any good eating them if they are-"I said but I was cut off by him falling into the lion's den, or rather the dogs den...since there was more than just that one dog down there. "uh oh."I said as I watch as the other

dogs started to corner him and I didn't think twice before I started to jump down

and get in front of him and start to growl at them and warning them to back off or else.

"hey why is this kid protecting a cat?"the toon chihuahua asks and I just growl at him and say "you even try to hurt him or try to eat him you are going to be in a whole lot of trouble pal!"I growl

and then while me and the chihuahua were having a growl off I could hear my cat friend tell the others on how he help the other dog get the sausages and he wanted some and then when me and the chihuahua stop growling at

each other we both look at Little Bro as he speaks again when he was looking to the left of us "there he is!"he said

"hey you two what took you so long?"the said dog who took the sausages "huh we just met, but I do believe you owe my friend here some of those sausages."I said  
even though I still think it was wrong for them to take them in the first place but I couldn't really worry about that right now because the poor little guy must be starving so I will let this slide for now

for his sake and well being, I don't want him to starve after all.

"oh sorry we ate them all niñita."the chihuahua said and I glare at him "you could of saved some for later ya know."I scolded him for not thinking before finishing off the rest of the only food they seem to have.

and how I can tell it is the only food they have is because I can tell from the open refrigerator that was completely empty, they hardly have any food in it...just a few left overs but that was about it

and that was no life to live for Little Bro, he would get sick too easily if he only ate whats in that poor excuse of a refrigerator.  
to which looks like it needs a few repairs and then some.

just then me and Little Bro watch as the dogs (who introduce themselves as Tito the Chihuahua, Francis the Bulldog, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki dog and lastly Dodger the Jack Russell Terrier.)  
start to do a play fight to which seem to scare the poor little guy and it causes him to hide "hey it's okay they wont hurt you."I try to tell them to knock it off and try to have him not

be scared and they better not hurt him or else they will have to answer to me cause they do not want to see me when I can get ugly.

just then I hear someone come in and I see it is some toon man who seem to have some dog treats he was holding and to which when the others heard him come in and see him with the treats they started to run right up to him.

yeah I don't care if I am a dog right now I ain't eating no dog treats, that is so gross and just because when I was human and that accident back when I was seven

years old when I was at six flags caused me to go and hear dog whistles  
doesn't mean I wanted to be a dog.

I'm starting to remember someone looking like me finding me but when they spoke I couldn't hear them because I had went deaf from the fireworks that I was too close to.

wait was someone with me that day? I don't remember...that being that way, whats happening to me?

why is it I'm forgetting people and faces and remembering new things that weren't there before, what in the world is going on?

and I think I had remembered someone that I regret making go away before but wish to have them back but who that could be I can't rightly say because I forgot who that person is.

and I think I even loved someone once but even that is slowly disappearing from my mind as if it was never there and the image of them is becoming a very hard to see blur.

I don't know how long until I forget everything but there must be a reason...I feel so tired right now and not because my eyes feel sleepy but because it feels like my energy is being drained

and besides that, I see that my paws are becoming see through and I'm starting to feel dizzy, to which it feels like this has happen before...me becoming dizzy and myself becoming see through

I mean, not what is happening around me right now but maybe some sleep will do me some good.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: The Maid and The 'Princess'

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Abella's Pov]

it had been three days since the butler Winston found me and brought me home.

he knew that some how I must have a owner and for some odd and strange reason I been losing my memories and of who I came here with.

but for some reason the new memories that come into my mind is of two little girls and a strange toon man dress in what seem like a wizard outfit.

I seem to love the two little girls dearly and the memories of them made me feel happy but the new memories that came next made me sad

because then I see the wizard reaching out and taking me out of the arms of the little girl who was holding me and said something about "I'm sorry but she can only be apart from

herself for so very long and believe once she has merge with herself that is stuck in another world, you may see her once again...but for now you must forget her and the others you had created

with your sister's help."he said and then after that I don't really remember much after that and at least I was able to remember some parts of my past but not very much to go by sadly.

when Jenny ask if they could keep me, Winston said no and also said that I must have a owner because of the collar that was under my pink neck scarf, that said my name and who I belong to.

to which had the name of the two girls...why...why did he take me away from them? I don't understand at all why he could do something like that! we were bonding and he didn't have to take me away from them

like that and if I ever see him I want some straight answers on why he took me away from them and not only that but something told me they wouldn't remember me because he said he would make them forget me.

I don't know how but it most likely he was going to use some kinda magic spell to make them forget.  
"Abella! I need my doggie treats, chop chop!"I hear Georgette bellowing out to me and I sigh and start to go down to the kitchen to get her what she wanted on demand.

oh and I guess I should mention that Georgette, the Foxworth Family's show dog and pet...made me her personal maid dog, since she believes since I'm not going to

be a pet of the Foxworth's like she is (to which seem to make her very happy, does she get jealous

if a new cat or dog comes into the home?) so she thought I should make myself useful and work here as her maid until my family comes looking for me to which might never even happen because of the memories I started to remember sadly.

I open the kitchen cabinet doors and use my mouth to pull out the bag of doggie treats and after I got it out of the cabinet I started to drag it through the kitchen floor and take it out of the kitchen and take it upstairs to Georgette's room.

lucky for me the door was open so I didn't have to worry about trying to open the door to her room.

"here you go I got what you asked for."I said

she seem happy at first but then she started to look at the bag of treats more closely and then she lets out a huff and turn her head away from the bag in disgust "No, No and No! not these treats! I wanted the ones that come all the way from paris france!"she said

and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in frustration "these are good enough, why don't you eat these treats instead?"I asked her to which she let out that snobbish laugh

out and starts to tell me that she wanted to eat her treats that were imported all the way from paris france and was made by

the finest chefs and then she went on and on about how great and delicious the doggie treats that Mr and Mrs Foxworth had brought back for her from a trip they had when they went to paris france.

and after they saw how happy she was eating the treats they made sure to have some imported every now and then for her.

so yeah I guess I wont hear the end of it from her if she doesn't get those fancy treats right now so I went on to go get the other bag of treats that was in the same cabinet that was with the treats that seem not good enough for Georgette.

she should just be happy for what she has instead of demanding so much from others.

maybe one day she will figure out that she can only get so far with her looks as well, I mean I had to send away some male dogs that seem not good enough for her and for some reason the only guy she wanted to see and give any attention to

was her boyfriend (well one of her many boyfriends.) who is named Rex and she had decided to hold a 'date contest' to see who she would pick to be her only boyfriend and then dump the losers.

yeah that is a 'nice' way to turn them down Georgette, well not really of course but still she should just dump the others right now and just hurry up and pick Rex, she seems to be more fond of him anyway.

I may have never fell in love with anyone before but she shouldn't keep toying with their emotions like that because someone might get hurt really badly from it all and

I wont be the one to tell her 'I told you so' even though I kinda told her before  
yesterday that she shouldn't toy with their feelings for her, it just isn't right.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I woke back up I find that two older male dobermans in the room.

"ya know Rita I can't figure out why you rather hang around a dump like this."a doberman wearing a red collar said  
and for some reason I got a bad feeling that Little Bro is going to be in danger from these two.

I decided to go over to where Little Bro is but I find he wasn't at the spot he was last so I decided to look for him, he couldn't of left with those other two dobermans in the room

(and unlike them I was much smaller and I had a tail, I forget what the kinda tails that most dobermans have that get either cut off to make them or either they are born that way, but I'm just going to  
call their tails 'stubs')

I started to look all over the place for Little Bro and I decided to try to sniff around for him but just as I was sniffing around for him to try to find him before those two male dobermans do.

I end up bumping into two front legs and I look up and see the one in the red collar "well well, who are you ya little cutie?"he asks me and I glare up at him  
"Bernie."I said I know I never told Little Bro my real name and I told him to only call me Bernie but I can't help but feel that I should keep my real name 'Bernice' to myself.

"well I'm Roscoe, ya know maybe in a few more 'years' you might become a real looker but you wont be a match for my girl, ain't that right Rita?"he said while he looks from me to Rita who growls

at him and tells him "I ain't your girl Roscoe!"she said to which he just chuckles at this "she loves me, she just doesn't want to admit it."Roscoe said and both myself and Rita let out a groan at this guy's

cocky attitude, why does it feel I might of met a guy once with a cocky attitude just as bad as his?

well nothing comes to mind right now sadly but I'm pretty sure there could be more guys just as bad as this Roscoe character.

"hey look what I found."the one with the blue collar said and I look over at him and see with worry and fear that one of them had found Little Bro first before I could.  
just then there was a car horn sound and I guess that whoever own the two was calling them back to the car, I could tell by the look on Roscoe's face but I went back to looking over at the other one

who was scaring Little Bro and I watch him pull on the newspaper out from under the boxes with his paw and bringing Little Bro out as he pulled on the paper.

"Hey Roscoe, look what we got here."the blue collar one said with a smirk that didn't look like a friendly smirk by the look in his eyes to which got me even more worried for Little Bro.

"Forget the Cat DeSoto, we got to get going you know how Sykes gets if we keep him waiting."Roscoe said as he starts to turn around and get ready to leave.

"I really love cats...I love to eat them."DeSoto said and to which made me let out a scared whimper but then I watch as Little Bro takes out one of his claws and scratches his nose

and causing him to hit his head on the boxes and knock them over and him backing up and falling over in pain to his nose when Little Bro scratch him but sadly it caused Roscoe to get mad at seeing his friend

hurt and I watch in horror as the two started to go over to my little cat friend who I call Little Bro and having him trap in a corner.

I knew if I tried to do anything they would most likely overpower me and hurt me as badly as they are thinking of doing to Little Bro and plus I really can't seem to move because I was scared for not only Little Bro

but for myself as well, I knew from what Mrs Gray told me on how dangerous a doberman can be if you get it mad or if it was brought up wrong and was told to attack anything it sees as a threat.

I then watch as Dodger runs over and gets in front of Little Bro and started to stand his ground as he face off the other two dogs.

"get out of our way Dodger!"Roscoe demands as he lets out a very angry growl as he wanted Dodger out of the way so both himself and his friend can hurt Little Bro to which I was really hoping that Dodger wont let happen.

and then I watch as the rest of Dodger's Gang joins him in protecting Little Bro.

and then I watch as Rita gives me a reassuring smile as she looks my way as if telling me everything is going to be alright.

then as the two dobermans growl there was that car horn sound once more to which seem to got the attention of Roscoe who looks over to the front door but DeSoto

didn't seem to hear it and seem dead set on hurting not only  
Little Bro but Dodger and his friends as well.

"run along now Roscoe, your boss is calling."Rita said in a seductive voice and then I watch the two head out but not before hearing Roscoe say that Dodger and his Gang was going to pay and that they were going to start with 'that cat' as they had been  
referring to Little Bro and then like that they left but I watch as Tito runs over to the steps and started to yell some insults here and there.

"hey kid you okay there?"I hear Rita ask me and I look up at her "yes I'm okay...I guess."I said

"you didn't seem fine when Roscoe and his Brother was ganging up on the little guy."Rita said

"well I'm fine, you guys saved him from becoming hurt by those two and you have my thanks, I really don't think I could of handle those two..."I said

"well you were shaking all most like a leaf, and I'm proud of you not doing anything and letting us handle things, you are after all just a teenage pup that has about three more years to go before  
ya become a adult and it wouldn't be wise for you to pick a fight with those two, they are way too dangerous for someone your age and at least it looks like you unlike them, were brought up right."Rita said

and I couldn't help but agree with her and what she said about me having three more years to go must be all most the years that I have in human years.

"here, you need to eat something...you look like you were about to faint."Rita said with a concern look and I knew if I look like I was about to faint it is most likely because of my sugar levels.

what she gives me was two pieces of bread to which thankfully had no mold and I thank her and I started to eat the two pieces of bread.

then as I ate the last piece of bread I hear the man come back in and he was soaking wet "oh no, Fagin fell into the water again. I hope he doesn't get sick again."Rita said as I watch her walk over to the man that she called Fagin.

"fifteen days, oh boy..."he said as he walks over to the chair and starts to take off his shoes and I watch as Dodger was the first to go over to the upset man

"how am I going to come up with that much simoleons."he said in sorrow and then one by one Einstein, Francis, Tito and Rita go over to where the man was siting and being in such a full state of sorrow and worry.

me and Little Bro watch as Einstein and Dodger put the man's feet up and have them rest on what look to be a old hatbox that I could only guess that could be used for a footrest for the man called Fagin.  
and I watch as Tito brought him what look to be a mix match of slippers, one being that of a white bunny slipper on the right foot and a black cat slipper on the left foot.  
I then decided to go outside and see if the one called Sykes and his two dobermans Roscoe and DeSoto are gone.  
I went up the stairs and then I see that no one was out here and so I decided to head back inside after finishing up on checking to see if everything was safe and they had in fact really left.  
and when I got back I find that Fagin was reading to Little Bro and The Dodger Gang from what look to be a storybook and I decided to walk over to another part of the room and decide to get some sleep and I decided to listen to the story  
while I got myself ready to go to sleep.

[Rita's Pov]

I had woke up to the sound of the kid running over to Dodger and I couldn't help but find it sweet on how he went to sleep next to Dodger.

to which him doing what cats do and starting to rub against Dodger's stomach with his head before becoming comfortable and going back to sleep and at the same time waking up Dodger and he looks down at the kid

and then at me and shakes his head and I couldn't help but find myself smiling as I close my eyes and a few moments later I woke up again and this time by the sound of someone shivering and I see it was Bernie, something told me

that the girl wasn't 100% healthy and she did seem to look a little sick as she was trying to protect the kid a few hours ago and even as she was about to faint I could tell she must have to keep her sugar levels up and to which for a dog it was really  
rare thing to have.

I went over to her and curl up next to her and try to keep her warm because she seem like she was shivering out of the fact it was very much freezing cold right now and it has been this way since I and the others could remember.

when Fagin took each of us in we had met Dodger who had been with him since he was a puppy and when I once ask about the picture of Fagin, a woman and him as a puppy he would get all angry and defensive and tells me to drop it.

whatever happen and why the woman isn't around right now must of affected him in some way and even though once I thought about leaving to try to find my own

home and a family (back when I was around Bernie's age.) the very idea seem  
to leave a bad taste in Dodger's mouth and to which after that I never brought up the idea of leaving again and he seem to have forgot that I even mention it.

I couldn't help but feel that the reason why Dodger doesn't like the idea of any of us leaving him or Fagin is because it has something to do with the woman in the picture with him and Fagin and to which maybe he can open up to me about that someday.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: They Were Loved Once

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

well I'm home alone, well even though this barge isn't really my home but I couldn't go with Fagin and the others because I'm sick to which I didn't know until Rita pointed it out

and she told me that I must of started getting sick the other day when I first met Little Bro and she told me that I should be lucky that the rain didn't make it much worse than how it was then.

I truly didn't notice that I was sick, sure I started to feel dizzy a few times even before me and Little Bro met Dodger and his friends.

so yeah as any could tell, Little Bro was allowed to go because he wasn't the one sick so that just left me, myself and I.

and plus when I woke up it felt like my chest was on fire, plus when Rita notice how hard I was trying to breathe she decided to get Fagin to let me stay behind because due to the fact I was becoming sick

so yeah I'm pretty much alone and I guess in a way it is best to be alone, if you are alone no one can hurt you and if you are alone you can't get close to anyone that might end up leaving you in the end.

wait where did that thought come from? I feel as though I lived by those words before...

"that is because you forgot yourself Bernice."I hear someone say and I look to my right and see...myself?! but in human form and I look like a see through.

"who are you and why do you look like me?"I ask her and she just giggles and flips her hair "you may call me Essence of Solitude, and before you say anything I just want you to know that I'm called that for very good reason. do you really believe anyone  
human or toon will truly accept you with your flaws *giggles* even if you do manage to get some friends they will never really understand you or your pain, loneliness or even your sorrow and the only one to truly get you would be the solitude and we have been together ever since  
we were rejected by not only by the family that gave us life but by your foster families as well and even though you can't remember it right now because of the big changes that are happening around you, pretty soon the pain, loneliness and sorrow will grow more and more in your heart and soon enough you will have no one  
else to talk to but yours truly right here, you were all ways alone and you can't escape from it no matter how hard you try to hide from it...the loneliness, pain, sorrow that form solitude will consume you soon enough and I will be right there waiting."the look alike of myself who called herself Essence of Solitude said

before she started to disappear and then it was just me once again, I didn't know if she was real or not but she couldn't be right, and what did she mean by my foster families?

I shake my head and try to tell myself not to listen to that figment of my imagination that is trying to make me give into the loneliness, sorrow and pain

I wont do that! I got to try not to give in to it even if it means I do have to keep myself from forming bonds to keep myself from becoming that to which she wants me to be.

but do I truly want to be alone?

No and double no, I don't want to be that way because I know that I'm never alone as long as I keep love in my heart as well as hope that I will make friends that will understand me and care about me and me them, I'm never really alone.

I wont let Essence of Solitude win because I'm going to try to make a difference in my life and the first step is to try the best I can in the here and now.

_  
[DeSoto's Pov]

I was thrown back to the wall from the slap Sykes gave me and the next thing I knew when I was getting back up I had to duck down as soon as Roscoe came flying towards me after Sykes slap him across the room as well.

we had one job and we blew it, but even though it is easy for us to be mean and cruel to Dodger, his friends and Fagin because they need to be put in their place but what Sykes ask us to do we just couldn't.

that woman may have been in deep debt to him but we couldn't hurt her, her kid was in the room and it was a little girl...before Sykes took us in me and my brother had been created and brought to life by a girl who we cared about dearly

but then one day she was taken away from the both of us, she was so young and we made a promise if we ever find the guy that is either human or toon who took her away from us, we would make them pay.

they will know what they created when they took her away from us, they will get whats coming to them that I promise.

"you two will starve and wont get anything to eat until you do what I say on the next job! you hear me?!"Sykes shouts at the two of us before slamming the door to the room he always keeps us in when we wouldn't do as he says and he really didn't like the fact  
we would go against him and he should be happy we don't disobey him when it came to Fagin and Dodger's friends.

I could still remember the last thing she said to us before she left home 'be good Roscoe and DeSoto! I love you both so much! and I promise I will be back soon!'

but she never got to keep that promise because when we got worried we went looking for her and then when we found her...

"DeSoto, you can't keep living in the past...she's gone and there is nothing we can do, all we can do is find who took her away from us and make them sorry they ever mess with us."Roscoe said as he could tell whenever I was thinking of the one human girl (not the toon humans of course) that gave us

love and a nice home and made sure we didn't starve all the time like how Sykes would do ever since he took us in a week later after what happen to the human girl we cared for and was our only family in both the human and toon world.

"yeah I guess your right but I can't help but think of her...if I had known that she wouldn't be coming home I would of stop her from going."I said as I could feel myself grow more and more angry by the minute as I remembered that horrible day when she was taken away from us.

"I know how you feel DeSoto but we got a job to do first and maybe we will be able to find the guy who took her life, now get some sleep maybe tomorrow Sykes will feed us and forget how bad we had mess up the last job."Roscoe said as he walks over to the sack of flour that he uses as his bed to sleep on

and I go over to where my sack of flour of a bed is at and decided I would turn in as well just as Roscoe had suggested.

I promise I wont stop looking for the one who took you away from us...Corvina.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I woke up I see that Fagin and the others were back now but then I notice something, someone was missing.

where was Little Bro?

I walk over to Rita and ask her where he was and when she told me what happen I couldn't help but glare at Tito and Dodger "you two should of look after him better! and by the looks of it you two are both at fault for losing him!"I yelled at the two

before taking off out through the door even if I did hear Rita yell out to me to stop and to come back but I couldn't do that, because I had to make sure he was safe and the people that have him don't try to hurt him because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"don't worry little bro I'm coming!"I yell out as I ran and I didn't care how much my chest hurt or how sick I am, I have to go save him if he truly is in danger that he was place in because of Dodger and Tito

and I will deal with those two after I get Little Bro back, he must be so scared right now.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Love You Forever Nancy

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

 **just to let you know the Multidimensional Elite Squad wont be shown much in the next chapters but I may show more about them and what they do in The Lost Birchwood: Take Two, to which is still being place on hold until I can finish this one up.**

 **sorry its not very long but if I can I will try to make the next chapter longer and anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

[No Pov]

else where in another dimension...

"you know how long it is taking to fix that little mess that was caused by one little girl?! and according to the original timeline she wasn't suppose to meet them until 2013, on the month of January and now it may or may not happen, why didn't you report to me  
of this problem sooner Miss Clandestine? you know how important it is to let me know these things before hand."The Chairwoman of the Multidimensional Elite Squad tells the girl before her who has been working for the Multidimensional Elite Squad since she was twelve years old

since back in her old home she would mostly talk about other dimensions that may exist in a multidimensional space and if it was possible that one could travel to them but when she did talk about the idea to a friend (well ex-friend.) they made fun of her and called her weird

and even went as far as to pushing her to the ground and calling her names, when the people from the Multidimensional Elite Squad came to her it was like a dream come true and even as they told her what they do and why, she couldn't help but want to be a part of it all.

but there was a catch sadly, she could never see her family or friends again but she didn't mind after all she and her family weren't that close and besides that she often felt like a outsider in her own family

and well right now she is going to need to stop worrying about the past and worry about her current situation.

"some times I wonder if it was a mistake to take you into the Multidimensional Elite Squad, but you should consider yourself lucky I am only a chairwoman and I have no authority to remove you but the one who runs this place does so please hurry up and go fix that mess fully and come back here and  
give me a full report."the woman said to her and she nods her head in understanding and runs over to the door and opens it and runs out of the office.

she didn't mean not to tell the Chairwoman about what had been going on with one of the dimensions timelines, but she just found out when she was going through some paper work and found out about the original timeline

and it was Thyme Traveller who told on her, she really needs to keep things to herself so she could herself try to fix it on her own before anyone finds out but sadly the Chairwoman did find out and it had put her in some unwanted hot water.

"well I guess I should finish up the work."she said and started to walk down the white hall way that had a white floor as well, she could only hope that she wouldn't get in trouble like this again.

[Abella's Pov]

when I had seen that Jenny and Winston came back home, I was surprise to see Jenny holding a kitten.

something tells me that Georgette isn't going to like this little development one little bit

and from how the two are talking, Jenny plans on keeping the kitten.

I watch as she headed into the kitchen and before the door closed I went in and as soon as I was in the kitchen the door shut behind me

and then I watched in awe and astonishment as Jenny is making at first a little mess while trying to get some food out that mostly belong to Georgette (and if I know her, she ain't going to be too happy about this  
if she finds out that Jenny is giving some of her food to a kitten.)

and then about twenty minutes later the little mess went from little to a whole butt load of a bigger mess, it was everywhere.

I walk over to the kitten "you okay kid? how long you went with out eating?"I ask him in a whisper so Jenny didn't hear me talking and I made a gesture with my eyes up and to him

and place my right paw to my mouth and shake my head and to which telling him in code that we need to whisper and we can't really talk in front of Jenny so we need to whisper in order she doesn't hear us.

he seem to get it and nods his head and whispers "for about three days I think, I haven't ate anything for so long and I really am hungry and it feels like my stomach is trying to eat itself and plus it hurts a little."

and after he said that I couldn't help but feel some form of pity for him because no one should go that long with out eating or even drinking something and from the look of his stomach he wasn't that far long from becoming thin.

I then watch as Jenny places Georgette's dog bowl (full of whatever that mess food she made but I got to give her credit though, she did a good job making it cause it smells pretty good.) on the floor near the kid

I watch as Jenny left the kitchen and the next minute I see Georgette coming in, oh boy here we go...three...two...one.

I hear her gasp right on que (after I thought of the number one) and I knew what was coming next cause she isn't going to sound happy that's for sure, I turn around and watch the scene before me and I would only get between the two if Georgette tries to attack the kid

I will stop her and let him make a run for it and tell him to go to Jenny for his own safety.

[Fagin's Pov]

I look at the old picture of myself, Dodger (when he was a puppy) and at the one who was holding him who was very dear to me...Nancy, oh my dear sweet Nancy.

why did you leave me, no the better question is why did I myself chase such a wonderful girl like you away and out of my life?

if only I didn't say those unkind words to you, you would still be here with me and Dodger, besides myself I think the one most heartbroken over you leaving was him, he loved you so much Nancy you were his family.

but to me you were more than that, I didn't just care for you because it went much deeper than that...I was in love with you and I still remember the terrible fight we had that very night.

you were so angry with me when I told you where I got the money for the ring, I know you told me to stay away from him and that he was dangerous and boy Nancy were you right.

if you are anywhere out there Nancy and if we ever meet up again, I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and know that I never stop loving you.

all ways have and all ways will, this I swear.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **and yes the Name Nancy is the same name of the woman from the Oliver Twist Story but the Nancy in this story is going to be a little different.**

 **and if I can maybe I can write a flashback on what happen the night of the fight she and Fagin had that cause her to leave him.**


	10. Chapter 10: DeSoto's Soft Side

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

it feels as though I been walking forever and I am starting to feel even more unpleasant as I feel myself starting to stick out my tongue a little as I tried to take in some much needed

air into my lungs as I flop to the ground and I feel how nice and soft the grass is, I know I ended up in some kinda park

and I thought I would take a short cut through it and thought I would find Little Bro much faster that way as well but something tells me I'm no where close to achieving that goal sadly

and I'm starting to grow very tired...I guess I could rest for a bit but not for too long, Rita must be looking for me by now and must be pretty mad at me for taking off like that while I was still not feeling too good, well I still

feel a little out of it but I can't really worry about that right now because I need to find and save Little Bro

and who knows what he is going through right now and to be fully honest, I kinda am starting to blame myself for him being taken...

if I had only stopped him from going with Dodger and them, none of this would be happening right now and he would be back with the others safe and sound

and me and him would still be trying to figure out a good place for him to live and be happy because lets face it

Fagin can hardly get by feeding himself and Dodger's Gang, how can he feed both them plus himself and a kitten?

and the chances of the poor little guy surviving from not eating enough at his young age was very slim and I could only hope that the people who have him right now give him something to eat

speaking of food the last thing I had to eat was the two pieces of bread that Rita gave me last night and to which looking at the sky and see that it appears to be getting dark to which meant I didn't have very long

and I was still too tired to move and keep on my search and I could feel my eyes closing

but as I feel my eyes closing I thought I saw two front paws walking towards me and after that I feel my eyes shut and my mind go blank as I feel myself fall asleep

and making myself unaware of who had found me in my most weakest state at the moment.

[DeSoto's Pov]

well well if it isn't the young teenage doberman, man is she a runt...and what is she even doing out here all alone?

and come to think of it where is Dodger and his friends? ya would think they would come out here with her but something told me that this little runt came out all by herself

but that wasn't the only thing I notice, I all so started to notice how unhealthy she looked

"what do I care what happens to one of Dodger's friends, even if it is a new one."I said and I turn myself around and started to get ready to leave the park but something in my gut stop me

and I look over to her and see that she seem to becoming worse by the minute she was out here and if she didn't see help soon...who knows what could happen and I really was thinking of just leaving her here

but then something inside me stop myself from leaving and that was the same gut feeling that made me decide to do something I never thought I would ever do for anyone besides my brother and that is being nice and helping this female doberman I don't really know

and I know I'm going to regret this later and if Roscoe finds out about me being nice to another dog (let along a friend of Dodger and his friends) he will never let me hear the end of it.

I use my mouth and pick her up by her neck (like how mine and Roscoe's foster mother use to pick us both up when we were younger, and she wasn't even a toon doberman, she was a real life doberman, man I miss Ma.)

and then after I had the little runt I started to head out of the park and head back to the hideout and I might need to hide this runt until I can figure out how to break the news to Roscoe about her being in our hideout away from Sykes when he is mad

about not getting his money on time and taking out that very anger out on me and Roscoe and lucky for us he has no idea where our hideout is because it is in the last place he would even think to look and even hates the idea of going to such a place

so we both knew that Sykes would never step foot in such a happy and some what crazy place such as that town, to which me and Roscoe don't much care for the place ourselves but it really is the only place where we feel at peace and safe from that mad man.

[Abella's Pov]

after the little drama scene in the kitchen that happen a few hours ago, both myself and Georgette were getting ready to go to bed

when she sees Jenny watching a late night movie with the kid who she had named Oliver when we were still in the kitchen and to which even her naming him seem to make Georgette ticked off

and make her dislike Oliver even more and I was afraid if she let her dislike and jealousy gets the best of her, she could end up doing something that could place the poor kid in danger and perhaps even emotionally hurt Jenny

to which might be the last thing Georgette wants to do to Jenny, she may act like she doesn't love Jenny but I know deep down next to being a show dog, I think Jenny comes first to her heart because I know the reasons why she doesn't like

the thought of another pet in the house (and I don't really don't count since I'm only here as a guest/maid to Georgette.) and that is because she is afraid of them taking Jenny's love away from her.

and she shouldn't feel that way, a love and bond a owner and pet share is big enough for another to be in it and maybe if she gives it time she will form a loving bond with him and start to see him as family, but when that will happen I don't rightly know

but I could only hope that day comes soon before Georgette gives in to her desire to get rid of him and end up hurting Jenny in the process and I know the last thing Georgette would want to do if she was thinking clearly was to let herself hurt Jenny

and I got a weird feeling that she will see how her jealousy will hurt Jenny in the end if she doesn't stop herself first before its too late.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I feel myself coming to I see that I'm in some room and I look to my right because I was curious as to where that refreshing air was coming from and see it was coming from a air conditioner

and for some reason I did feel a little better and less like I was burning up like crazy like I had felt when I was out looking for Little Bro but I had to stop because I had to rest

but I know when I was resting I was outside not inside but where I am right now I have no clue but I could only hope I will be able to find Little Bro and see if he is okay and if he is eating and if turn out he has found a new home with those people who have him

I wont tell the others where he is because the last thing he needs is for them to go after him and 'saving' him to which when he really doesn't need it.

what he really needs is a home and someone who loves him, he doesn't need to get mix up in whatever they are up to and even though I have respect and trust in Rita doesn't mean I feel that way about the others because they will need to earn my trust as well as my respect

and that means telling me what they are up to and why they seem to have very little food and possibly very little money as well, even though I did ask Rita what kinda work they do she seem to hold a look of guilt and started to refuse to tell me believing I wasn't ready to hear the truth

and after that she and the others with Little Bro left and that of course was the last I saw of the poor little guy to which I can really only pray he is doing okay and the ones who have him right now is treating him well.

"well your finally awake are ya? about time."I hear a familiar voice say and when I look over to where the voice came from I was surprise to see the last person I would see once again after what happen the last time we had met

to which he might still be mad at Little Bro for what he did to him and might be mad at me for being friends with him and might even take out his hate for Little Bro on me and I don't know if me fighting back would work well not only that but it be stupid and dangerous to try.

"if you didn't catch the name before, it is DeSoto."he says to me and then he gives me some food that thankfully wasn't dog food and I thank him and started to eat the food he gave me.

"what were you doing out there in the park all alone anyway? you do realize it can get really dangerous at night if you stay in that park too long."he said to me and I really didn't think about it could be dangerous if I stayed there for too long because all I could think about was finding Little Bro

and making sure he is safe.

"why should you care what happens to me?"I asked him to which he seem to be taken back by me asking him why he should he care on what happens to me but then he seem to regain himself before answering me

"I don't! and it was only a one time thing kid!"he tells me and I couldn't help but find myself growling at him for calling me a kid, I wasn't a little kid I was seventeen years old! I didn't know how old I was in dog years right now but I know that I'm still pretty young compared to DeSoto and that Roscoe guy

"don't you growl at me!"he yells at me for growling at him.

"well don't call me a kid!"I yell right back at him and even got up in his face and we both started to have stare off until the door to the room open up and someone stop us.

"hey DeSoto what are you doing? we gotta get going you know if we stay away too long Sykes will be-"Roscoe said but stops before he could finish what he was saying when he saw the two of us glaring at each other.

and then he looks from DeSoto to me and then back to DeSoto "care to explain what she's doing here?"Roscoe asked

"do I have to?"DeSoto said as he sounded like he really didn't want to explain why he brought me here.

"yes, yes you do."Roscoe said with a smirk and I hear DeSoto groan in displeasure before telling him "fine! I'll tell you why but not here, come on." and then the next thing I knew it both DeSoto and Roscoe left the room and headed else where to talk in private

to which I didn't understand why he couldn't say what he was going to say to Roscoe in front of me but whatever I'm just going to finish eating and then I'm going to head out and try to find Little Bro like was the original plan and it ain't nobody going to stop me

not even those two outside this room.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **and just to let you know I'm going to have DeSoto and Roscoe form a bond with her and at some point they will find out she is a human and she will find out everything she been through in this story was real but she will find this out in the The Lost Birchwood: Take Two, to which I'm planing to have those two in.**

 **so yeah the three will form a bond like how any human would care for a pet and how a pet would care for a human.**

 **but a few things need to happen first before the bond starts to form and I think in the next chapter I will have the point of view of one of the Toon Patrol in it**

 **and it will go back to Bernice or one of the others point of view.**

 **and if anyone has some ideas that they want me to put in this story I would be happy to hear them and I have a little idea on what Georgette could be up to in the next chapter but I wont say what it is and you all will have to wait and see for yourself and anyway I hope you like this new chapter and keep a eye out for the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Greasy's Deja Vu

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Greasy's Pov]

I can't help but feel that I'm having deja vu, like something that has happen before but at the same time hasn't yet, its hard to explain really and I can't really say I understand it myself.

I can't help but feel like someone is missing as if someone has been here before but isn't right now.

right now I'm over at Beatrice's home and when she said she had to go out to buy some soda because they had ran out

and for some odd reason I found myself heading to where a unused bedroom is, even though Tommy told me that no one uses it but at times it is used as a extra guest bedroom,

I couldn't help but feel as though someone may have used it before.

I open the door to the room and look around it, it seem kinda empty save for the bed and the dresser

and of course this bedroom has its own bathroom, I had decided to head over to the door that leads to the bathroom and decided to check myself in the mirror

because I wanted to look my best for my girl, even though we are just friends it doesn't mean I given up on trying to win her heart.

as I was checking how I looked in the mirror I found something on the bathroom floor, I stop what I was doing and I bend over and pick it up

and I found out it was a gold ring with a pink jewel on it, this looks really nice and perhaps I could give it to Beatrice but then again maybe I shouldn't

but I will ask her if it belongs to her or anyone in her family and if no one has claimed it I will ask her if I can have it.

for some odd reason I can't help but feel as though I seen this ring before, like it was a promise ring for someone...

oh well I guess I shouldn't worry too much about it, better head back into the living room and wait there for Beatrice to come back and ask her about the ring.

[Georgette's Pov]

this plan is perfect! this should get rid of the little furball.

now I have the box now all I need is the cat...

"Oh Oliver!"I called out to him and just on time after I called him he comes into the living room.

"yeah Georgette? what is it, do you need me for something?"he asks me and to which he has no idea "*giggles* why yes, I seem to have drop one of my contact lenses in that box and I would check myself but I'm  
dreadfully afraid I might step on it by mistake and end up breaking it so if you be so kind as to help me?"I said as I was faking the best as I could in acting nice and sweet to the little furball as much as it did pain and disgust me.

"sure Georgette, I be happy to help you find your contact lens just one question I gotta ask first."he said and I couldn't help but glare at him for a moment before going back to faking a sweet smile to him as if nothing was wrong.

"and what question is that Oliver?"I said as I was starting to lose my patience with him more by the minute because if I didn't know any better I say he was stalling.

"what is a contact lens?"he asks and then I know I had just lost my patience with him after he ask me such a stupid question and I pick him up with my mouth and throw him into the box

"just get in there and find the contact lens you little furball!"I said to him and after I did that I closed the box up on him "now then all I need to do next is get some package tape and then send it as far away as possible and Oliver will be good as gone from my  
life and I will be Jenny's favorite once more and not some furball of a cat who shouldn't move in on whats mine."I said as I go out of the room to get the package tape and I was really in a good mood up until I got back and I found the box open and it was on its side and I  
see that the furball isn't in it and I look to my far right and see him and he was being held by Jenny, of course he should count himself lucky that she saved him just in time from me sending him on a one way ticket out of here.

"what were you doing in that box Oliver? you silly little guy, that box is way too big for you to play with."Jenny said before she heads out of the living room with the little furball still safely in her arms and out of my reach for now

but I promise I will be rid of that little furball one way or another.

I just need to come up with a new plan to get rid of him, maybe blame him for breaking something and I think I know just the thing for 'him' to break.

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

I wasn't able to sneak off as planned but I did find out while Roscoe and DeSoto took me outside, I found out we were in toontown

DeSoto told me he and Roscoe come here to get away from Sykes when he gets really angry and something told me he and Roscoe aren't so bad

and they may have some goodness in them they just had to deal with Sykes abuse of them, to which is very wrong because not only from what they tell me about how he tells them to attack others who don't pay him back

but he also beats DeSoto and Roscoe if they refuse to do a job when he asks for it and from what DeSoto told me, he and Roscoe had refused more then once.

I even ask them about why they don't just leave him and try to find a new home where they wont be made to hurt others just because they don't pay Sykes back on time.

but then Roscoe told me they have no other place to go and even if they could get away from Sykes for only a few days, he will just find them again and bring them right back

and then beat them for taking off on him to which made me growl at the thought and I know that Roscoe and DeSoto could do much better than that man as their owner

they needed someone to love them and treat them nicely and maybe if they had a owner who loved them, they wouldn't be so mean to other dogs

although it is strange how they are being a little nice to me but then again I guess it is only because they feel sorry for me and the fact I'm still feeling a little off

and DeSoto said he didn't want to leave me alone at his and Roscoe's hideout and said that he will need to keep a eye out for me and my condition as soon as we get to Sykes's warehouse.

and from what Roscoe tells me, he and DeSoto should of been back there about two hours ago and right now are going to be in big trouble once they get inside the warehouse and they knew what would be waiting for them once they got inside.

no animal toon or not should be hurt in such a way, they would be better off with Roger Rabbit as a owner than that Sykes character.

and I really don't think Roger Rabbit counts as a animal per say...he and any like him count as anthropomorphic, humanoid and or as some may known for humanoid toons like him as furries (though that last one might be a insult for some Anthro-Toons.)

but Roscoe and DeSoto aren't humanoid or anything close to anthropomorphic in body and they may not even be able to tell others about how they are being treated but I don't really know for sure if they can or not or if they really want to but I can only hope that they will get help soon

or perhaps help themselves by getting as far away from Sykes as possible and hope he never finds them.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Pasts Two Hurt Hearts

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

 **here is the next chapter  
**

 **and I decided to place the rating to 'M' because of this chapter shows Bernice explaining what happen to her in the past that she wishes to forget  
**

 **and I want to say I'm going to work on the next chapter of The Lost Birchwood: Take Two  
**

 **and post the next chapter up on there next and then place it on hold once again because the move is about to become sooner than I thought.  
**

 **so yeah the move is still happening and anyway I hope you like this chapter and let me say this, there may be some really bad people out there that work in places  
**

 **that is suppose to help others, we should be happy and lucky that there is some good people to stop them but sadly at times it takes some time for the bad ones to be stopped you will get what I'm saying once you read this chapter that has to do with Bernice's past.  
**

 **now you may read this chapter to which this story might be place on hold at some point until I get to my new house and plus I will need to get ready for the move**

 **so I might only be able to read others stories, watch something like a movie or show and only do little things until we need to take this computer and get it ready to be taken to the new house but again I will hurry up and get the chapter of The Lost Birchwood: Take Two up next and that may be it for a little while until I get to my new place.**

 **okay now you can read the new chapter, sorry I took up your time by saying all that.**

* * *

[Georgette's Pov]

ah here we are, the foxworth family's most prize thing in the whole house (well next to me of course.)

the vase was a family heirloom and was worth a lot of money and it wasn't the kind of toon vases one would get in that crazy town those insane ill mannered reckless toons.

have they any idea that they can't play with non-toon humans lives why the very idea of what they all most do to them when they go to visit that awful toontown is just too awful for words could say!

that place was even too dangerous for little children!

I heard that the parents stop their children from going to toontown because it was so dangerous but they will let them come to places like this and other toon type cities and towns because we only have a 94% of something  
crazy and toon like of happening and it was much more safer here for human children.

I could still remember when I was just a pup, I use to live in that awful place...and I will never forgive what that clumsy rabbit all most did to me when I was a part of that stupid cartoon of his and that so called 'baby' even though he wasn't a baby at all

and I was to play the new pet but what happen to me when I was suppose to be under the care of that rabbit I never wanted to trust toons from toontown again, he was suppose to keep me safe from danger not place me into it!

he was given one simple job and he couldn't even do that right!

lucky I came to this city and was found by Mrs Foxworth, she fed me when I had been starving and took care of me when I needed it most,

I can't say the same for that rabbit, he tried to teach me how to act funny and be as goofy as he is

but no matter how many times I had refused he just kept pushing me and pushing me to be like him and his friends.

and not only that but he kept calling me Georgie, he never had a feeble minded clue that I was a girl.

but I have grown since then and I started to wear a little makeup on to show that I am in deed a lady.

I was happy that my new family decided to call me Georgette instead and put away that atrocious old collar away and out of my life forever!

I don't need to be reminded of my old life when I use to belong to that rabbit who dared to try to make me something I'm not.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts of those horrid memories of a past I sooner loved to forget then to remember

because I need to get to the task at hand and hurry up and get rid of that little nuisance once and for all

and once Jenny sees what he did (even though I would be the one who does the actual work of breaking the vase but 'dear sweet' Oliver will be getting the blame of course.)

now then to get the little pest in here so I can start the first part of my plan and then move on to the next...

[Bernice's Pov]

when we got to Sykes's place, DeSoto told me to hide so Sykes doesn't see me to which I guess he has a pretty good point for me to hide from that man.

I guess that man could be more dangerous than those two and I shouldn't try to mess with him but what he does to DeSoto and Roscoe

and from what I can tell they are being abused and last time I checked, animal abuse is against the law.

I don't even think anthropomorphic toons that look a little like animals (but I know they don't really count as animals because they are more human like in shape)

wouldn't hurt their own pets, well I guess there could be a few out there who would do as Sykes does, both toon human and anthro toon and it was just as bad out in the real world for I knew from watching

tv that some animals are mistreated and even sadly left to die...I even remember crying when I came across a man in his late thirties kicking and beating on a poor and very skinny dog

I was only six years old when I started to try to stop that man from hurting that poor animal any further but in doing so I got slap in the face and got knocked over on the ground and end up breaking my right arm because I hit it pretty hard on the ground

from when he had slap me hard enough to send me flying to the ground.

and lucky for me and that dog, someone saw everything and called the police but that only made things a little worse because of what happen next...

I guess that whole incident caused me to be scared to death of police like that...I was happy enough that another person called the police once more and the other police saved me from the first ones that came.

I mean the first ones that came by that man's yard wouldn't even listen to me as I tried to tell them what happen and what I saw...

they scared me so badly that day, I couldn't believe that ones who I thought to be good and said were heroes could be like that...I even heard of worse things that happen to some who weren't even teenagers yet that were in far more trouble with those kinds of police

then I had been when I was younger and tried to save that poor dog.

why did they do such a terrible thing to me?

why couldn't they listen to me when I was trying to tell them something that could save a animal's life?!

they even believe that awful man over me and they believed him when he said that I was 'beating up on his dog' and he said some other stuff too that made me upset.

one of the policemen grab my hurt arm where I had fell on it pretty hard and didn't know yet it was broken and I even yelled at the one who had my arm that my right arm was hurting but he didn't believe me

and started to pull on my arm and making the pain to my arm even more painful than it already was in.

I even tried to beg for him to let go of my arm but what happen next really surprised me and even scarred me for I don't know how long.

one of them had took out a taser gun and...oh man just remembering that part makes me upset and I didn't understand why they did that to me

and even as soon as that one policeman stop using that taser I went out cold and I had recovered a hour later when I came to in one of the policemen's car and in handcuffs

and lucky for me my hands weren't behind my back

and we were still in front of the man's house and right now he and the policemen were talking and one of them was writing something down on a notepad

and I had look up front and saw that no one was siting up front to which left me to check if the doors in the back were locked and very lucky for me they weren't locked.

the next thing I did I open the door and started to make a run for it while yelling for help and that is when I felt a piercing pain (and this time it wasn't my arm that of course still hurt even as I ran for my life.)

no it wasn't my arm this time but instead it was a piercing pain that went to my left leg and the pain had been too much it made me fall down and I look down at my left leg and saw blood coming out from my left leg

it was hurting so badly and I started to cry so loud like a banshee that it got a lot of people out of their homes and come out and see what is going on.

one woman even screamed as loud as I did when she saw me in the middle of the street and everyone saw those policemen run over to me and by the looks of it, they thought they were going to help me

but what came next made them look in disgust, ashamed, anger and fear.

and I believe that the fear was for me because one man that was among the neighbors that said when I was being taken to go to the hospital that he was scared for my own life and he didn't even know me.

the neighbors who had saw everything that day found out I was walking back to the orphanage after going over to a old lady's home to spend time with her and make her feel happy because I had remembered Mrs Gray telling me how lonely

that woman was after her husband died a few years ago.

one of the women that was one of the many worried people watching the whole scene had called for help for me and first she had called a ambulance and the next call was for the police department to have them send police to stop the ones that had been hurting me so badly, because they had started to kick me when I was on the pavement  
and my pleading cries did nothing to stop them

and I was starting to become even more scared by the moment they wouldn't stop kicking me and just as the same one had used that taser on me before had brought it out again and all I could do was watch in total fear as more tears came running down my face

and then as I shut my eyes ready for what he was about to do it never came instead I heard yelling that was asking "what do you think your doing?!"I had open one of my eyes and still feeling scared but at the same time a little curious as to what was going on and why they stopped

and I saw the reason why they did, there had been new police who had arrived and had place the seven policemen in cuffs and said "you all are under arrest for both child abuse by the use of a taser and going as far as shooting at and even kicking the child when the said child is defenseless!"

one of the new policemen said and one of them happen to be a woman who had went over to me and at first I was too scared to let her touch me because of what I had been through but something in her eyes and her gentle smile made me trust her.

when she asked me what happen I had told her everything, I had told her that I was going back to the orphanage after visiting the nice old lady because I told her I wanted to make the nice old lady feel happy because she was so lonely after what happen to her husband

and then I told her that when I was walking back home I saw that man (I had pointed him out because he had ran over with the police that had hurt me.) hurting his dog and when I tried to tell the other police that but instead they listen to the man and the next thing I knew they had beat me and even used that shocky thing on me

and this seem to got the woman mad as well have a look that I had seen a few times on mothers who are being very protective and she told me what that 'shocky' thing was to which I had found out was called a taser.

and after I had explain everything that happen the policewoman went over to one of the other policemen and told him what I told her and then he started to go over to the man that started it all and he got cuffs place on him as well.

when the ambulance came they had took me to be helped and from what I was told by the policewoman she said that they were going to get some help for the dog and have him place in a new home as soon as he gets well enough and eats more food to help him regain his health.

when Mrs Gray found out what happen she told me that I was never to go outside alone again and she said she wouldn't even tell my sister Blanche about what happen to me because she was afraid how she would react to that bit of news on what happen to me.

I never wanted to go through that again and so from then on Mrs Gray had to stay with me the whole time and take me to and from the old lady's home, I forgot what her name was but maybe if I get back to the real world I can ask Mrs Gray what the old lady's name was.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Roscoe "hey you can come out now he went inside to his office, say you alright? you look like you been crying there."Roscoe said as he looks at my face and I place a paw and felt something wet on my face and knew that for sure I had

indeed had been crying and it was most likely from thinking about my past and what happen to me.

"no I wasn't crying."I said as I didn't want him or DeSoto to find out I was really crying and the cause of it was something that happen to me when I was just a little kid.

"you sure? you ain't lying to me are ya?"he asked me and I let out a growl and yelled "I'm fine! so stop asking!"I yell at him and started to go inside to which DeSoto was holding the door open for both myself and for Roscoe before he heads in himself.

as I went inside I couldn't help but think of how long I could keep such a thing a secret from others who don't know what happen to me that horrible day and I could only hope I can keep it inside as long as I can

as well as try not to think about it because I want to try to put that horrible experience as far behind me as possible because I didn't need or want to think about it again like I did just now.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **oh and I wanted to say yes the timeline has now fully changed and memories Bernice had have been replaced by the memories in the new timeline and as soon as she gets back to the real world she will meet her family all over again but it will be in the story called** **The Lost Birchwood: Take Two**

 **but it might be a while before I make new chapters because I still need to get ready for the move and I notice some stuff I needed to fix in this chapter**

 **so yeah anyway I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I wont need to fix the errors I found in this chapter again.**


	13. Chapter 13: Georgette's Vase Plan

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

 **we are taking a break from the move and plus I'm posting up this new chapter up at the new house, we only have half our things over here.**

 **so anyway here is Chapter 13 and I hope you like it and I will try to work on Chapter 14 when I can.**

* * *

[Blanche's Pov]

I hope Bernice is alright, I'm very worried about her

I know at times she doesn't seem to be very mature even though she and I are seventeen years old now and we should be past all the childish things and besides that,

ever since what happen a few years ago with that horrible foster mother and what she did to her, I have been looking after her and

of course I tried the best I could to protect her from that horrid woman but I was so glad we got out of there and were taken away from that awful home

and I couldn't help but think of that day when Bernice had a short term memory loss from what happen with that so called foster mother.

that woman had pushed Bernice so hard she ended up striking her head so hard on the wall it caused some part of her to loose her memory of our time with our foster family

and how our former foster mother use to treat her so badly, so in a way she had got a small fracture of amnesia, but it wasn't a full amnesia because she could still remember me

and everyone else at the orphanage, she just didn't much remember about what happen during our stay with that monster of a woman and I'm happy that she doesn't remember

because who knows how she would feel or act if she didn't hit her head that day and didn't go into a coma and if I didn't call for help that day on the phone, I don't know what could of happen

next after that but I know if I didn't do something soon things could of got a lot worst in the future.

I also made a promise that day when she finally woke up a few months later after she went into a coma, I promise that I would always protect her and I would make sure no one hurts her like that again.

I know we had some fights where we don't get along at times but we do still love each other and I'm showing my love by keeping the promise I made to her when we were little girls

and that is protecting her from harms way, I just wish I was there that day when she tried to stop that man from mistreating his dog.

that whole thing happen a year later after what happen with that horrid woman who dared call herself a 'kind foster mother', boy did she tell a big lie when she wanted to adopt a child with her husband.

I could only hope I find her soon, she has been missing for five months now, she had been acting a little off lately I must admit

it was like she was there but at the same time she wasn't, like she was somewhere else entirely which got me worried, I guess she did start to act that way after a few weeks after we had that fight when we were

eight years old (that was like a few years ago, and during that time it was a few weeks after our fight), I shouldn't of got so mad at her that day I should of known better than to accuse her of breaking my doll on purpose, I know now she didn't mean to do it

but what I did to her that day made me feel so guilty but then after that day I remember some time later maybe a few days later it had felt like I had been sleeping forever if not longer

I remember someone who looked a lot like me telling me to wake up and go tell Bernice that I was sorry and to change what was rewritten before and again back to what it was and that if I didn't hurry I will be gone again and I might not ever come back this time, I didn't understand what that person was trying to tell me

but the next thing I knew I woke up and I had went to go see Bernice and told her my feelings and that even though she broke my doll I should of never had took my anger out on her like that  
and she seem to have forgave me after I apologized with all my heart.

I didn't know who that was in my dream or why they looked like me but dress in what I can guess clothes from the year 1947  
but I can't help but be happy that person in my dream help me work things out with my sister, but I know she has been known to space out at times after that happen

but I think it only happen once in a while but not very much, I just can't help but worry that she might of space out again and is somewhere that is far away from where we live or worse what if she got kidnapped?!  
okay that only happen once and we were both ten years old at the time but I really don't want to think about those people who tried to ransom us just because we had been the foster daughters of a family

that was in the mafia at one point, the D'Artagnan Family was pretty nice and they did seem to love us both very much and I was willing to give them a chance and to see if they were better than that last foster family we both had.  
but sadly the D'Artagnan Family didn't last long because of what happen next to which I really don't want to think about right now because it leads up to the people who took us for ransom.

right now I'm walking around trying to find where she could be, I told Mrs Gray that I wasn't waiting around for the police that I had called months ago to hurry up and find her because if they aren't going to do that I might as well look for her myself  
but where could she be at?  
I could only think of one place and I would need to take a taxi to get there and if she isn't there I will just need to check the other places she might likely be at  
I just hope I get there on time before anything happens to her.

[Georgette's Pov]  
I don't know what went wrong with my last plan but this plan is sure to get rid of the furball

all I need to do is get him close enough to the vase and then as soon as it breaks and I'm out of the way far enough to make it look like I just got into the room myself  
I will let out a bark to get Jenny in here and see what her precious little Oliver did.

hehe that furball will be kick out to the curb faster than ya can say 'Georgette I love you more than some furball named Oliver'  
yes that is how it will go and I will be Jenny's favorite again and I wont have to worry about another pet trying to take my place ever again  
because there is only one favorite pet in this family and that is me!

"Georgette what do you think your doing?"I jump at the sudden voice in the room and I turn around and see it is only my maid Abella.  
I let off a nervous cough as I am hoping she doesn't find out what I'm up to and give away my plan to that little furball, the last thing I need was my own maid giving away my plans to get rid of that home wrecker.

"nothing I am doing absolutely nothing at all, say Abella be a dear and go over to Rex's place and tell him that he is the one I pick and I would love to be his full time girlfriend and that I wont ever see those other boyfriends of mine again  
because they are soon to be my ex boyfriends, because he will be my one and only from this day forward, so yeah go on and go tell him that will you please if you be so kind?"I said as I was in the most hurry to have her leave the house so I may place my plan

into action and I was afraid with her here she might see what I'm trying to do and try to stop me from getting the furball kicked out for good and I really can't have that.  
I just hope she will fall for my clever trick.

"sure fine, but please while I'm gone can you please try to get along with Oliver?"she asks me and I fake a sincere smile "of course! nothing would make me more happy than to get along with the little sweetie, we are going to become the best of friends him and I."I said  
and of course I was lying but I couldn't let her know this.  
I was glad she had believed me and didn't stick around longer and had headed out to go over to Rex's as I had asked her before, now all I need to do is get Oliver in here and get him close enough to the vase and then it will be show time!  
it was a hour later that I went to get the little furball and was leading him to my little trap I had set up especially just for him and I had to make sure the plan works and that he is kick to the curb and wont be able to set foot in my home again.

"so Georgette what is it you wanted to show me again?"he asked me in that annoying voice of his and to which I only have to put up with it until he gets into trouble and will be out of my life for good.

"oh it is this wonderful and lovely vase, they say if you listen close you can hear the wonderful sounds of the ocean from it."I said

"really?"he asked as he seem to have got excited at the idea of a sound of the ocean coming from the vase (to which isn't true or even possible but I need to keep him still long enough so I can break the vase and run and stand as far away as possible  
and bark for Jenny to come in here and see whats going on.)  
as soon as he was distracted, I took the back of my legs and kick with all my might at the table that the vase was on and at first it didn't look it was going to fall off and break on to the floor as it was going around and around but then to my at most delight it fell  
and it made a big breaking sound as it crash on the floor and I hurried myself away from the spot I was in and started to bark repeatedly for someone to come in and see the mess that 'Oliver' made  
just as I thought my plan might not work right away and no one would come, Jenny came into the room and when she saw the furball near the broken shards that use to be the vase she let out a gasp

"Oliver!"Jenny yells in a upset way that made me even more happy inside even though I was hiding it right now with a fake a concerning look

"you broke the vase?"she said and oh my here it comes the moment I been waiting for.

but instead of picking him up and glaring at him with hate and disgust she hugs him and smiles "even if you did break that vase, I'm just so relieved you didn't get hurt yourself, I love you too much to have you get hurt."she said as I watch her pet him and him of all things

he had to start to do he just had to start to purr and I growl to myself as I bare my fangs at this sudden development that caused my plan to get rid of the furball to back fire on me.  
one way or another I will see that little furball out the door for good.

 **to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14: The Pain of Feeling

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

some times it feels like I'm losing my mind  
as if I'm forgetting a face that I was once fond of...  
it is hard to explain it very well to be honest

but if I had to try to explain it  
I guess it is like a heavy weight in my heart that has began to become more and more heavy by the minute

you know it is that type of feeling where you are feeling more sad than normal and you can't help but feel sad because of something that happen

and you don't feel better until the next few days later?

well that is what is happening to me right now but I don't know whats causing it

and I can't help but wonder if I'm suppose to be else where

like someone is calling me, telling me to come find them

I know I sound weird but it is how I feel

I been feeling this way for the past four days  
and DeSoto says I'm just being paranoid  
but I know deep down it is more than just the slight case of paranoia

it runs deeper than that

because it has been keeping me from sleeping as of now  
and I been awake this whole time while DeSoto and Roscoe are sound a sleep and look like they were having a very pleasant dream  
I just wish what it is that I'm feeling would stop because it is making me feel sad and not only that but when I do finally get some sleep  
I wake up to my own tears and a great sickening pain in my stomach.  
I don't know what is going on or why I feel this way but I can only hope it stops soon and it lets me figure out what is causing it in the first place.  
as I turn my head from the wall I was looking at I make my way to the spot where I was told by Roscoe is where I will be sleeping.  
I could feel my eyes slowly becoming tired as they open and close a few times

and then after I let out a tired yawn I started to feel myself fall into the world of dreams where I hope would make me forget this pain I am feeling.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **sorry this isn't very long but I'm starting to think I should place this one on hold  
**

 **for a while until I come up with a good enough chapter for next time  
**

 **and until then maybe I will take The Lost Birchwood: Take Two off hold and start to work on the next chapter for that instead  
**

 **and perhaps after that I will place it back on hold and work more on this story here  
**

 **but I don't know when I will be able to make another chapter but I hope you like it once I think of what to put in the next chapter  
and sorry this chapter is so short but I'm just not feeling up to making the chapter very long right now, maybe next time.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Two Bad Old Friends

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **Credit for Gravity Falls goes to Alex Hirsch**

* * *

[Snaz's Pov]

I feel the earth shaking around me and I couldn't help but wonder what is happening.

it wasn't that long ago I and the others decided to check out the new changes but when we did

it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I only say my life because I was the only one who made it...

I wont ever forget the horrifying screams as that white out paint came out of nowhere and washed over Moxie and Sniffy in one fell sweep.

I had barely made it out of there with my life, there is two things I know that can and will kill a toon, and that's dip and using a whole lot of white out paint to which  
the latter should only be used to help toons if they have a mistake on them or to fix something like words on a piece of paper.

after the long run I started to lean my back on a brick wall as I take in some much needed breath of air.  
just then I feel myself being grabbed being pulled up into the air and see myself becoming farther and farther from the ground and I look up and see it was Yen Sid who was holding me by the back of my shirt.

"I'm glad I found you when I did, it is too bad for your friends though but it is too late for them sadly but we still have time to escape before this timeline breaks completely."he said as he was flying us more and more higher to the sky  
and towards a portal.

"what do you mean breaks completely? I thought everything was fixed and everything was fine now!"I said in complete shock as I had figured everything was going to be okay now.

"yes, but even with all the changes it doesn't matter...because since Bernice was outside the world she came from own timeline, it causes anomalies to happen more each time and each of them would effect her and give her memories  
that have never even happen in the timeline she came from in the first place, in order to fix it we must go further back in time...but for now the memories that came from this timeline will be gone from her mind the soon she wakes."Yen Sid said

"but what will happen to Bridget?"I ask as we came more close to the portal.

"she no longer exists, I would tell you more on those reasons but I feel now is not the time we must make haste we don't have time to speak here."Yen Sid said as I was looking up at time for a few more minutes until I turn my focus on the ground below me  
and I see how bad it had got, everything was breaking like he said...  
as we made it out of there, I just had to know one thing..."Yen Sid, will I ever remember what happen? you know what happen to everyone back there..."I said feeling myself grow nervous and scared out of my mind as I feel I don't want to remember what happen back there  
and it will forever haunt me in my dreams.

"no, you will not remember...because I will erase your memory of that timeline, it is best you don't ever remember it but I will ask you to help me find the source of the anomaly."Yen Sid said  
well I guess it is better then remembering a timeline where everyone I knew and cared about are gone.

"okay, I'm ready...erase my memory."I said  
and then after Yen Sid started to cast the spell on me, everything was slowly becoming dark and then the next thing I knew I went out cold.

[Bernice's Pov]

I feel like I'm slowly forgetting something that had caused me great pain but now, it feels like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.  
but then I started to sense I wasn't alone in my dream, I look behind me and see what looks to be a toon yellow triangle with one eye and wearing a black thin top hat and bow tie

"names Bill Cipher sweet cheeks and I already know who you are...Bernice Birchwood, boy do you got a lot of negative stuff going through that head of yours...did you really use to hurt yourself?"the yellow triangle said  
and I don't even know where he got that information from but he has no right to know anything about myself as I just met this guy and I never told him anything that revolves around my past.

"what do you want...Cipher was it?"I ask as I take a seat in a chair that had appeared out of thin air when I thought of it.

"nice, you sure have great control of this place you made in your dream, I like it...mind if I pull out a chair too?"he said as he makes a chair appear the same way I had and ignoring my question.

"sure whatever, now what do you want?"I said once again and hoping he wont try to change the subject like he did before when I ask him what he wanted but instead talks about how great control I have of my dream.

"I would like to make a deal with you, that is if you don't mind."he said  
I couldn't help but be curious as to what he wanted, make a deal?

"and what sort of deal we talking here?"I ask as I let my accent show as I talk more calmly.

"oh nothing much, just need you to let me live in that Toontropolis place you made before...you know in the year 2016."

"why that year?"I ask as it was nowhere near close to that year yet because it was still 2012 but why does he want to live in the toon city I created, something was up.

"I don't think I need to explain why, but in return I will do a little favor for you in the future...anything you want just ask, so what ya say shortcake is it a deal?"  
should I take the deal?  
I just don't know, part of me is saying don't trust this guy and the other part of me is curious to see what would happen if I do let him live in Toontropolis in four years from now.

"fine...you can live in Toontropolis, but if you do anything to cause trouble to anyone who may live there in the future...and if you ever hurt anyone I love or care about know this...no matter where you go no matter where you hide  
I will find you one way or another because at times...I know things...good, bad, you name it...and if you try anything funny I will know first hand."I said as I grab him and pull him close to my face and making him look into my eyes.

"cause I swear I will make you pay by beating the bricks out of you."I tell him before I start to wake up and start to forget what we had discussed but I know in the future I will remember it very well.

[Sykes's Pov]

"so what do I have to owe the honor of having you here today, Doom?"I ask as the man came into my office unannounced and even though we have been friends for such a long time, I feel it would be nice and considerate if he had called first.

"I wish to speak to you about the amulet I had let you borrow five years ago...I need to have it back, I have very big plans that will be need acquiring of it."Doom said  
well I have no use for it anymore, I got what I need from it so I can give it back to my good friend.

"sure thing friend, so what are you going to use it for may I ask?"

"that my old friend is classified for now, but I will tell you at a later time when I think you are ready."  
well this wouldn't be the first time he kept things secret from me, and I know it wont be the last.

"fine keep it that way, just make sure you keep those toons from toontown...we don't need those kinds of toons here."I tell him as I give him the amulet that I had kept all these years in my desk.

"but of course old friend, after all we do not want what happen five years ago to happen once again...you went through so much pain, those toons with their zany looney antics and yet everyone loves them...but as loved as they are...they have less regard to a human life...even as much as I do."Doom said

he was right, those toons at toontown took everything from me, and it was that reason I made friends with this man...to get back at them for taking my mother away, she was a human and not a toon...so yes she had drew me, we were happy and then...years later when we were at that toontown, she was killed...

sure the guy said he didn't mean to and that he didn't see her but I will never believe them or their apology and it was because of them I died inside that day and every good part of me along with it.  
that is why I help Doom with his plans with the dip, to make those toons in toontown pay for what they done to my mother.

but I guess since that plan seem to not work out, I think I got other plans on how to get back at toontown and it ain't gonna be pretty for them.

_  
[Ellamae's Pov]

my name is Ellamae Bijou Hawthorn, I'm fifteen years old but I will be turning sixteen in next year so that is something to look forward to I guess.

I was born in 1997, I have green eyes

and my hair is light brown, my height is 4'9"

I'm kind of a loner, I did have friends when I was in Third Grade but that has been so long since I had a friend back then during that time.

I never trusted another person again after my so called friends told on me for something I didn't even do.

they were the ones who decided it be funny to put a frog in the teacher's desk, not me but did the teacher believe me?

no, and it only got more hard for me to trust anyone again, even after it happen they still wanted to be my friends but I told them to get lost and to never come near me again.

I didn't need friends like that, and because what happen I didn't feel I should have friends at all.

I made my family worry about me, they even tried to set up a few play dates back when I was little.

but I would say no to them every time because I really didn't want to have anything to do with other kids, sure I would play with my cousins when they visit but that was a long time ago.

but me and my cousins kinda grew apart and started to do our own thing, well by own thing they just hang out with their friends.

and as for me, I just hang out by myself.

maybe I should go see my Aunt, she should be back from her work by now, I stop walking and I feel a cold chill down my spine as I feel something was very wrong.  
it wasn't until I look behind me that I see everything in the world being engulfed in white and everything started to break.

"what is going on?!"I screamed out as I was becoming so scared and confused right now and I know they said about the 2012 but who knew it be like this!  
just then I see Judge Doom walking towards me

"you know I can save you from this...all you have to do is trust me."he said

I didn't know if I should trust him, I mean I seen the movie he was from and I know for sure he was not to be the type of person one should trust but...

I didn't want to die...  
he was holding out his hand to me as he stops right in front of me

and against my better judgment, I took it and it was the last thing I ever did...and I wouldn't be the last.

[Yen Sid's Pov]

I can't believe it, there was one who had survived and I missed them.  
why didn't I foresee this?

and what is worst, is that Doom got to her first and made it so she was absorbed like the many others into that amulet he found

I don't know how he found that amulet but if he gets one more living being in that amulet, both the real world and the toon world are as good as his.  
which will not be good for the rest of us.

I can only hope that Bernice will be able to finish her journey before he finds out she is alone and decides to go after her.

we must all be prepared to face Doom, I know Beatrice and Tommy are almost ready but the question is this...is Bernice ready?

 **to be continued**


	16. Chapter 16: Mrs Greedily and DeSoto

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver and Company goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Oliver Twist goes to Charles Dickens**

 **okay first before you read this, I will have to tell you all that I will be placing this story on a possible long if not a whole year hiatus**

 **and this story I'm deciding takes place in a Alternate Universe compared to the main The Lost Birchwood series, so if Bernice did go to the Oliver and Company world**

 **somethings from this story will be the same in there all but a few things but I have decided that this will be a Alternate Universe version of The Lost Birchwood series**

 **and I may bring up that she has been to Oliver and Company world in one of the future The Lost Birchwood Sagas but it might not be right away**

 **and I'm sorry I didn't put more into chapter but I hope you don't mind and again this will be on a long hiatus**

 **oh and Mrs Greedily is based on a person I know in real life but somethings like names and a few things like reasons why they are mean have been changed for the good of fanfic and real life to keep them as different as possible.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

why are we outside this house again?  
I decided to ask DeSoto

"hey DeSoto, why are we outside waiting for Sykes to come out of that house?"

I still can't believe Sykes found out about me, but he said that he will keep me around and Roscoe and DeSoto can teach me how to be like them,  
please as if I would ever be like them.

"the man who lives here owes Sykes a lot of money that he borrowed from him."he tells me and I look over to the door to the home and then I ask him

"I thought Fagin was the only one who owes him money."I said and then I jump when I hear a crash coming from inside the house that Sykes was in,  
seeing me jump must of been really amusing to Roscoe because he started to chuckle to himself

"it's not funny Roscoe."I said

"it's a little funny."he tells me as he goes back to looking out of the car window

"it's true that Fagin owes Sykes a lot of money but he isn't the only one who borrowed from him, hence why we are here."DeSoto said

"let me tell you this, I knew a very greedy woman who only cared about money and she didn't care how much she was hurting those who couldn't give the money to her on time but they would of if she gave them time,  
but because of her evil and greedy ways, she was left with nothing but the loneliness and her greed and not even those who once saw her as a good person but then saw how she really was, didn't want anything to do with her  
I even tried to reason with her and tell her if she didn't stop, no one will ever see her as a good person again...but did she listen? no she didn't she even went as far to kick out anyone who tried to speak up about how wrong and selfish  
she was being, so yeah she kick me out...those who had cared for the woman until they saw such a side of her, started to hate and despise her."

the one I'm speaking of was one of my former foster parents, her name was Mrs Greedily  
I couldn't remember her first name just that her last name was Greedily, which seem to fit her because on how she would treat everyone who was friends and family who didn't give her money.

she even went as far as to block her own brother-in-law on twitter because he couldn't give her the money to pay for her stupid car,

from what I can remember that I was told by the brother-in-law before I was taken away back to the orphanage  
he was going to give her the money after he paid off his rent but he had to wait until he was gave his own money from his paycheck

but because of Mrs Greedily own greed and wanting the money now instead of waiting until he had it, she block him and even got her own son to act in the same way as her as well...but at least her daughter had sense not to be like her...  
I really hate people like that, who are so greedy for money they act so cruel to everyone and they act nice to people when they give them money  
that is so fake, they aren't really being nice they are just happy they finally got the money

"what point are you trying to make?"DeSoto asked

"my point is, if Sykes keeps this up no one not even his family if he has any will want to be around him or his greedy ways and people like that don't see how much they can hurt the people around them...I mean don't you two even feel a little hurt  
that he seems to care more about money than he does you? I mean you two should have a better life than this."I said

and Roscoe did seem to be listening as he look towards me for a few minutes before going back to looking outside the window

"look kid, everything we have now is fine the way it is we don't need any changes in our lives."DeSoto tells me as he goes over to where his brother is and sits next to him and starts to look out the car window as well.

"but is it really okay? I mean what if one day he decided to hurt you two, do you really want to take that chance?"I ask them and I seem to have made Roscoe mad because he got up from his spot at the window  
and started to come towards me with a glare in his eyes and growling

"listen girly don't cross me or my brother or you might regret it, and don't even think about messing with Sykes either or else."Roscoe growls at me and sending me in chills and making me feel a little scared for the moment.  
oh man maybe I should of kept quiet

"but you know, she could be right...what if one day he does hurt us...and not in the way he does now."DeSoto spoke up and saving me from Roscoe who look about ready to hurt me for speaking up like that.

"what do you mean? I mean sure he hits us but he would never do anything else that could risk on our lives!"Roscoe said as he turns away from me and starts to face DeSoto

"yeah but think about it, what if the kid is right? what if one day he does more than just what he does to us occasionally already."

"he needs us, he wouldn't do anything bad to us as long as we do as he tells us."

as they were talking to each other about how Sykes I decided to head outside of the car and go inside to see what Sykes is up to and hope he didn't hurt the people who are living in that house.

I need to find a way to talk some sense into DeSoto and Roscoe, I mean it does seem like only one of them seem to get what I'm trying to say and is willing to listen to reason

but on the other hand, the one who wont listen is perhaps just trying to hide the fact they are scared of what may come someday soon if they should stay with Sykes.

and from what I remember from the movie, they will end up in a very bad situation that makes those who have watch the movie unsure if they are alive or not.

I want to try to get through to them and help them but I can't do that if they don't let me at least try,

I know that they have some good in them, they just need to be gave the right chance to see that they can do better and that they don't need to do everything that Sykes tells them to like hurting both people and other animals because they get in the way of that man.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **by the way I'm still mad at Amaya Kata Horoshi for mistaking Delphina and Stella for Roscoe and DeSoto**

 **and if they had kept reading they would of known that because Roscoe and DeSoto didn't appear in chapter 1 but appears some chapters later.**

 **and I'm sorry if most of my future stories have gone down hill a little since my last few stories but I'm trying the best I can**

 **but sometimes good ideas take time to form fully and people should understand that at times we get into one of those states where ideas don't come as fast or as great as the first ideas**

 **we got when we first start out and at times it takes time for us not just me, to get back into the swing of things and how it use to be, even if it starts to get back to how it was before**

 **it might not be fully and I and others might only be able to form little ideas and might have trouble at times, so yeah I'm still having this story on hiatus**

 **and maybe someday I will forgive Amaya Kata Horoshi for that comment they left as well as mistaking Roscoe and DeSoto for Delphina and Stella.**

 **and I'm sorry this chapter is so short but when I take this out of hiatus I will try to make the next chapter a little longer if I can.**


End file.
